Blog użytkownika:Szczerbatek Czkawka/Przyjaźń będąca wspomnieniem...
Witam,to mój czwarty blog :) Który jak zawsze bedzie opowiadał o losach Szczerbatka i Czkawki :) Zapraszam :) Małe info: thumb|500px -Valka i Stoik są, -Szczerbatek będzie miał dwie lotki,a co do Czkawki to pomysle... -Reszte dowiecie sie z opka. :) Przepraszam za wszystkie błędy :) Prolog W pewnej krainie odległej hen,hen na daleki północ znajduje się wyspa,ale nie byle jaka wyspa. Prócz tego że jest malownicza,tego że rosną na niej różnorodne gatunki roślin znajduje się na niej jeszcze coś... Otóż wyspę zamieszkuję dosyć duże stado Nocnych Furii. Tak najgroźniejszych smoków na calusieńkim Archipelagu,siejących postrach wśród wikingów.... Na wyspie Nocy,bo taką ma nazwę ta wyspa panuje poruszenie. A dlaczego? Otóż związek ma to z wykluciem się małego smoka,syna bądź córki przywódcy Nocnych Furii. Sami rodzice malucha są zniecierpliwieni nawet nie mówiąc już o pozostałych... Nadszedł ten moment. Na czarnym jajku pokazało się pęknięcie,które się zwiększało. Po kilku minutach oczom wszystkich ukazały się zielono-żółte małe oczy. Mały smoczek niezdarnie wygramolił się z jajka upadając na swoją małą mordkę. Wywołało to rozczulenie wśród obecnych Furii jak i rodziców maleństwa. Czarny jak noc smok z dość nietypową barwa oczu jak na ten gatunek,patrzył się na wszystkich zagubionym wzrokiem... Zaś kilkaset kilometrów dalej na wyspie Berk,wódz jakże dużej wyspy nie posiadał się z radości. Otóż narodził mu się właśnie syn,następca tronu Berk. Wódz ciesząc się jednocześnie był zdziwiony. Otóż mały chłopiec o brązowych włosach i niezwykłych zielono-żółtych oczach,był wcześniakiem i jeszcze sprawę pogarszał fakt że był mizerny. Sam wódz gdy zobaczył swego pierworodnego do końca nie wiedział co myśleć.Przecież syn wodza nie może tak wyglądać-rozmyślał. Na głównym placu za to mieszkańcy wioski czekali niecierpliwie. Wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli że owe dziecko urodziło się za wcześnie. Wszyscy szeptali wokoło,lecz gdy zauważyli swego wodza raptownie ucichli. Już po chwili dało się słychać wiwaty i radosne okrzyki na cześć malucha. A to że maluszek leżący w kołysce i radośnie wymachujący rączkami jest mizerny nie zostało powiedzione przez wodza. On sam nie chciał jeszcze sobie odbierać nadziei na to że jego syn nabierze jeszcze wagi jak i zarówno mięśni. Oba maluchy na odległych od siebie wyspach. Radośnie się bawili nawet nie wiedząc że kiedyś,w przyszłości ich losy się złączą. Że kiedyś się spotkają i że połączy ich niezwykła więź. Więź PRZYJAŹNI. CDN. Zapraszam na rozdział pierwszy,który powinien pojawic sie jutro :) I przepraszam za błedy :) Rozdział 1 Babcia zawsze mi powtarzała : Staniesz się kiedyś kimś niezwyciężonym i mądrym. Będziesz w stanie oddać życie za istoty,których będziesz kochał. Ale nigdy nie zapominaj kim tak naprawdę jesteś... Zawszę nie wiedziałem co oznacza to ostatnie zdanie w prawdzie zastanawiałem się nad tym,ale nic mi nie przychodziło to głowy. Nie wiem co miała moja babcia na myśli mówiąc mi to. Bo niby taki nieudacznik,taki chuderlak jak ja w przyszłości ma stać się kimś ważnym? Niezwyciężonym? Bo uwierzę... Nazywam się Czkawka. Jestem synem wodza,Stoika i jego żony Valki. Na wyspie,jak i w wiosce jestem pośmiewiskiem do czego już się zdążyłem przyzwyczaić. Nikt z mieszkańców nie traktuje mnie poważnie....prócz mojej babci i mamy. Ona (moja babcia) jako jedyna wierzyła w to,że kiedyś będę kimś. Nie mam za wiele przyjaciół....praktycznie wcale ich nie mam. Często przebywam poza domem,w lesie bądź szwendam się po całej wyspie Berk. Pomagam również Pyskaczowi,naszemu miejscowemu kowalowi. Jestem jego czeladnikiem od małego,czyli już przez jakieś 10 lat,zacząłem pracować u niego w wieku 5 lat,więc wychodzi na to że mam 15 i żadnego zabitego smoka na kącie. U nas,na wyspie trwa wojna ze smokami,od kilku pokoleń zresztą. Każdy jest święcie przekonany o tym że smoki to złe i okrutne stworzenia które trzeba zabijać,lecz ja jestem innego zdania. Wiem że smoki potrafią być inne łagodne,miłe i opiekuńcze. Tylko właśnie nie wiem skąd ja to wiem. Od małego wiedziałem że wszyscy w wiosce są w błędzie myśląc tak o smokach. Pamiętam jak kiedyś moja babcia,a później mama opowiadały mi różne historie o smokach. Jedna z nich była legenda i dotyczyła kogoś kto kiedyś zaprowadzi pokój między dwoma światami,ludzi i smoków. Kiedyś w to wierzono,lecz ten ktoś nie przybył i teraz wszyscy myślą że to jakaś brednia. La ja tak nie myślę,wierzę w to że kiedyś ktoś taki się pojawi. ''' '''Cicho westchnąłem. Z dworu dobiegły mnie krzyki wikingów. Obecnie jest atak,a że ja zawsze coś psuję....to zamknęli mnie w domu. Wyjrzałem przez okno będące w moim pokoju. Wszędzie był ogień. Akurat grupka z mojego rocznika biegła z wiadrem wody aby ugasić jakiś dom. Oni najbardziej się ze mnie naśmiewają. Nazywam ich bandą Sączysamrka,a w skład jej wchodzą: Bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka prawie cały czas się biją i kłócą Śledzik chodząca encyklopedia,zna wszystkie smoki z książki na pamięć. Astrid wojowniczka,której trzeba się bać i schodzić jej z drogi. Sączysmark mój kuzyn,cały czas się przechwala. Patrzyłem przez chwilę jak ugaszają dom,po czym usiadłem przy biurku i zacząłem rysować jakiegoś smoka. ''' '''Przez ostatnie ataki nie pojawiła się również i Nocna Furia,co jest dziwne. Bo ten najgroźniejszy i najniebezpieczniejszy smok na całym Archipelagu jak dotychczas brał udział w każdym ataku. Możliwe że mu się znudziło... Tak,kogo ty oszukujesz Czkawka-zbeształem siebie w myślach. Przez resztę tego całego cyrku dziejącego się na zewnątrz siedziałem i rysowałem sam nie wiem co. Efekt końcowy wyszedł mi ładnie. Duże uszy i oczy na dość sporawej okrągłej głowie. Smukła budowa ciała,dwie pary skrzydeł z czego jedna służąca do latania. Średnie łapy,które wyglądały na bardzo silne. Przyjrzałem się dokładniej temu rysunkowi. Wydawałoby się że gdzieś już widziałem takiego smoka.....tylko pytanie Gdzie? Schowałem swój notatnik i położyłem się spać. Miałem nadzieję że jutro sobie przypomnę gdzie widziałem ten gatunek. Wydawał się dziwnie znajomy... CDN. Dobrze Miski macie nexta :) zlitowałam się i dodałam cieszycie się?? Sorki za błędy i zapraszam do komentowania :) Rozdział 2 Obudziłem się dość późno jak na mnie. Wolnym krokiem poczłapałem do łazienki,a stamtąd zszedłem po schodach na dół. Stoik siedział przy stole,a Valka robiła śniadanie. Bez słowa usiadłem przy stole i zapatrzyłem się w jeden punkt. ''' '''Przypomniało mi się,jak pewnego razu babcia mi opowiadała o Smoczym Jeźdźcu. Smoczy Jeźdźiec nie będzie wyglądał jakoś wyjątkowo. To będzie normalny,zwykły chłopak,który będzie miał w sobie duszę smoka. Ciekawi mnie jak będzie wyglądał. Z tego co babcia mi kiedyś powiedziała to niczym szczególnym nie będzie się wyróżniał. Zawsze powtarzała,że ON będzie miał w sobie ukrytego smoka,który pewnego dnia ujrzy światło dzienne. Zawsze nie wiedziałem czy to dobrze czy źle,parę razy nawet pytałem,lecz odpowiedzi za każdym razem nie uzyskałem. Będzie władał potężną bronią,której nikt nigdy nie będzie w stanie posiąść. Jakiś tam superowy miecz to z pewnością nie będzie. Najbardziej z tego wszystkiego jestem ciekawy właśnie jego broni,babcie mówiła mi że ona będzie dokładnie ukryta. ''' ''Nadejdzie taki dzień,że kiedyś cały świat będzie potrzebował Smoczego Jeźdźca i wtedy zobaczysz,że wszyscy staną po jego stronie. Przemierzą morza i lądy w poszukiwaniu go,żeby prosić o pomoc...'' '''Niebezpieczeństwo,to tylko nasuwa mi się na myśl,kiedy sobie przypominam słowa babci. Tylko dlaczego akurat jego? Przecież Smoczy Jeździec jest do ochrony smoków przed wikingami. O to niestety nie zdążyłem zapytać babci.. Tuz przed swoja śmiercią powiedziała jedno ważne zdanie: Zawsze bądź sobą,nie zapominaj kim tak naprawdę jesteś... Po tych słowach umarła na moich oczach. Przez kilka miesięcy nie mogłem się otrząsnąć. Ale pomogła mi mama i za to jej jestem wdzięczny. Naglę przed moimi oczami zobaczyłem dłoń. '-Halo Czkawka? Pobudka...Bo ci śniadanie wystygnie-usłyszałem głos swojej mamy. ' Drgnąłem i spojrzałem na nią. '-Przepraszam zamyśliłem się...-odparłem zaczynając jeść.' '-Zauważyliśmy...-powiedziała cicho i zasiadła za stołem.' Posiłek minął spokojnie. Gdy zjadłem pomaszerowałem jeszcze do swojego pokoju po torbę,w której trzymałem notes,kilka ołówków,kilka bandaży na wszelki wypadek coś do jedzenia i do picia,gdybym się zasiedział w lesie. Mając już wszystko zbiegłem po schodach i wypadłem na zewnątrz. Usłyszałem jeszcze słowa mamy : Bądź ostrożny i już mnie nie było w wiosce. Dzisiaj akurat mam wolne w kuźni,więc postanowiłem wykorzystać to na spacerowaniu po lesie. Od małego lubiłem chodzić po nim. Odkrywać nowe miejsca. Czasami widziałem bawiące się Straszliwce,które o dziwo nie wyglądały tak groźnie. Cicho westchnąłem przedzierając się przez gąszcz,który prowadził akurat do mojego drugiego na liście ulubionego miejsca na wyspie. Znajdowało się ono na drugim krańcu wyspy,ale warto było mieć te kilka zadrapań żeby się tam dostać. A tym miejscem jest polanka,która nie wygląda jakoś nadzwyczajnie. Prosta zielona polanka otoczona kilkoma drzewami z jednej strony,a z drugiej jest klif,który prowadzi do jeszcze innego miejsca znajdującego się pod ziemi. Dość łatwo jest się tam dostać. Otóż z klifu jest widoczna taka wysunięta skalpa,która prowadzi do jaskini,a jaskinia do korytarza,który prowadzi do podziemnej polanki z wodospadem i pomimo tego,że to miejsce znajduje się pod ziemią,padają tam promienie słoneczne,co jest troszkę dziwne bo niby jak? Próbowałem to nawet zbadać,którędy się to światło dostaje,lecz nie udało mi się. Cicho westchnąłem. Babcia z mama od zawsze powtarzały mi że za dużo myślę i niestety muszę im przyznać rację. Po chwili zobaczyłem jak las się przerzedza dając miejsce dla rosnących tam kwiatów i trawy. Po dość krótkiej chwili znalazłem się na swojej polance,która nie była wcale taka duża. Za każdym razem,kiedy tu jestem uważnie się rozglądam... i tym razem było tak samo. Myślałem że od mojego ostatniego pobytu tutaj coś się zmieniło,lecz niestety nie. Miałem już zrobić krok na przód kiedy naglę mój wzrok natrafił na coś... CDN. Jednak udało mi sie dodać :) Podoba się,jak tak to prosze zostawić komentarz :) ,jeśli nawet sie nie spodoba to krytyke przyjmę :) Sorcia za błędy i zapraszam do komentowania :) Rozdział 3 Owe coś było duże i czarne. Podszedłem powoli bliżej. Stąpałem bardzo cicho,praktycznie bezgłośnie. Dopiero będąc parę metrów od tego czegoś,uświadomiłem sobie że to jest smok i to nie byle jaki....Nocna Furia. Ale co ona tu robi, i dlaczego się nie rusza? Podszedłem bliżej,smok był związany i był w ranach. Musiał pewnie się szamotać i to spowodowało te wszystkie obrażenia. Na miękkich nogach uklęknąłem przy smoku,który nie dawał żadnych oznaków życia. Trochę się przestraszyłem. Drżącą dłonią wyjąłem ze swojej kamizelki nóż. Zacząłem rozcinać liny. A jeśli on tylko udaję i jak tylko poczuje że jest wolny to rzuci się na mnie? Ale przecież ran to sam by sobie nie zrobił i widać jest że jak bym go znalazł za kilka dni to już by nie żył,a tak to przynajmniej oddycha chociaż widzę że mu to sprawia trudność. Pierwsze dwie liny zostały rozcięte,zostały tylko jeszcze jakieś sześć. Ciekawi mnie kto go złapał i od jak dawna tu tak leży? Jego ataków nie było przez kilka tygodni...więc możliwe,że dość długo tu leży. Biedny,co on musiał się nacierpieć. Kolejne liny zostały przecięte,opadając powoli na ziemię. Po chwili leżał już wolny od nich,a z jego ran,które były praktycznie na całym ciele zaczęła powoli sączyć się krew. Wyjąłem z torby wszystkie opatrunki jakie tylko miałem. Swoja kamizelkę podarłem na różnej wielkości szmatki. Podniosłem się i pomaszerowałem do małej rzeczki,która płynęła przy krańcu polanki. Zamoczyłem połowę szmatek i wróciłem do leżącego smoka. Powoli i tak żeby nie obudzić gada zacząłem przemywać jego rany. Były praktycznie wszędzie,a najwięcej na brzuchu. Jedną poważne otarcie miał na szyi i trzeba tam było nałożyć opatrunek. Trochę trudno było to zrobić,bo jakby nie patrzeć musiałem to zrobić ostrożnie i tak żeby śpiącego,a raczej nieprzytomnego gada nie zbudzić przez przypadek. Koniec końców udało mi się w tamto miejsce nałożyć okład z takich liści leczniczych,które kiedyś Goti mi dała i nałożyć ten opatrunek. Przynajmniej dobrze,że miałem te lecznicze listki,przydały się również na poraniony brzuch. ' '''Opatrywanie smoka zajęło mi kilka godzin,ale przynajmniej nie będzie już tak cierpiał. Gdy skończyłem wyjąłem rybę i położyłem ją przy jego mordce,tak na wszelki gdyby się wybudził i był głodny. Sam zerwałem jakiś owoc z pobliskiego drzewa. Usiadłem przy kamieniu opierając się o niego i wgryzając się w owoc patrzyłem na Nocną Furię. ' '''Jestem nienormalny i głupi. Zamiast uciekać gdzie pieprz rośnie przed smokiem,który niesie postrach na całym Archipelagu,to ja uwalniam go i opatruje rany i mało tego! Dałem mu jedzenie...nic dziwnego że wszyscy w wiosce uważają że zwariowałem. Dość często drę się na cała wioskę,że smoki nie są takie jak się wszystkim wydaje,że można z nimi żyć w zgodzie. Tylko żeby jeszcze ktoś mnie słuchał... Cicho westchnąłem i wyrzuciłem ogryzek po zjedzonym już owocu. Nie mając co robić wyjąłem swój notatnik i zacząłem przeglądać rysunki. Dość rzadko to robię,nie lubię oglądać swoich starych prac. Natrafiłem na swój wczorajszy rysunek. Przez chwilkę przypatrywałem się mu,po czym swój wzrok skierowałem na leżącego smoka. Byli identyczni...tak jakby narysowałem Nocna Furię kompletnie nie mając o tym pojęcia. Tylko skąd wiedziałem,że tak wygląda? Niczym się nie różnili,ten sam rozstaw oczu,ten sam kształt głowy,uszu,te same średnie,silne łapy,dwie pary skrzydeł. Tylko pytanie skąd mi się to wzięło? ''' '''Wzruszyłem lekko ramionami i spojrzałem na słońce,które powoli już się chowało. Czas z dala od wioski zawsze mijał mi szybko,a dzisiaj miałem co robić. No trudno czas wracać. Powoli podniosłem się,zbierając przy tym swoje wszystkie rzeczy. Spojrzałem ostatni raz na smoka,który w dalszym ciągu był nieprzytomny. Odwróciłem się zamierzając już iść,kiedy nagle do moich uszu dobiegło mruknięcie. Albo mi się przesłyszało,albo...raptownie się odwróciłem patrząc na leżącego smoka,który już nie był nieprzytomny. Patrzył się na mnie zielonymi,kocimi oczami,w których widziałem przerażenie,ból i strach,lecz było jeszcze coś tylko nie mogłem tego zidentyfikować. Smok mruknął po raz kolejny i spróbował się podnieść,lecz nie wyszło mu i syknął z bólu. Przełknąłem ślinę i postanowiłem się odezwać. '-Leż spokojnie...wiem że cie boli...-powiedziałem cicho. ' Nocna Furia słysząc mój głos przestała próbować wstać i spojrzała na mnie lekko ciekawskim wzrokiem. Postanowiłem jeszcze nie wracać do domu,co prawda dostane od rodziców niezły szlaban,ale co tam. Usiadłem z powrotem przy kamieniu. ' '-Znalazłem cię dzisiaj i żałuje....żałuje że nie wcześniej,może byłbyś w lepszym stanie...-powiedziałem patrząc mu w oczy,w których kryło się zaskoczenie. Sam byłem lekko zaskoczony tym co powiedziałem.-Postanowiłem cie uwolnić,a gdy to już zrobiłem opatrzyłem cię. Jedynie na szyi masz poważniejsza ranę po której może zostać ślad.-powiedziałem. Gad o dziwo słuchał mnie z zaciekawieniem. Zauważyłem że ryba,którą mu podałem wcześniej zniknęła. -Pewnie musisz być głodny...-szepnąłem bardziej sam do siebie niż do niego,lecz usłyszał. Mruknął tylko coś... ''-Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo...-''usłyszałem. Wytrzeszczyłem oczy i zdębiałem. Nie mogłem uwierzyć...ja go usłyszałem? Usłyszałem co powiedział...zrozumiałem go...? Mruknął pytająco,zapewnię pytając się co się stało. '-Ja...chyba...cię zrozumiałem. Nie,nie chyba na pewno.-powiedziałem w dalszym ciągu będąc w szoku. Ślepia smoka powiększyły się.' '-''Że co..?-''spytał.' '-To...rozumiem ciebie...tylko jak?-zapytałem samego siebie.' Nagle usłyszałem burczenie w brzuchu. Zaśmiałem się cicho i podniosłem się. '-''Gdzie idziesz? Nie idź...-''albo mi się wydaję,albo usłyszałem smutek w jego głosie.' '-Pójdę po coś do jedzenia dla ciebie,zaraz wrócę.-powiedziałem zabierając swoja torbę. Odwróciłem się i miałem już iść,lecz zatrzymał mnie.' '-''A mogę chociaż wiedzieć jak masz na imię?-spytał.' '-Czkawka-odparłem i ruszyłem pomiędzy drzewa.' CDN. Jest next :) Sorcia za błędy i zapraszam do komentowania :) Od razu mówię że nie wiem czy jutro bedą nexty,możliwe że pojade do babci,a tam neta nie bede miała więc nie bede w stanie napisać. :) Rzodział 4 '''To nie jest normalne,żeby słyszeć i rozumieć smoka. No bo przecież jak?! Albo to tylko sen. Tak z pewnością...tylko ja nie mam takich rzeczywistych snów!! te jak i jeszcze inne pytania kłębiły mi się w głowie. ' Biegłem naprawdę szybko jeszcze nigdy jak dotąd nie miałem takiej prędkości. Gałęzie drzew zadawały lekkie rany na moich dłoniach jak i twarzy. To jest nienormalne!!!-huknęło mi w głowię. Nagle o coś się potknąłem i upadłem. Szybko się podniosłem i rozejrzałem przed sobą zobaczyłem smoka,a tak dokładniej to Zębiroga. '-''Ej! Uważaj jak chodzisz!-''krzyknął jeden z nich. Wytrzeszczyłem oczy.-''Co masz taki wytrzeszcz,jakbyś ducha zobaczył-'' powiedziała druga głowa smoka.' '-Ja...przepraszam...-bąknąłem to i uciekłem stamtąd ile sił miałem w nogach.' To nie jest normalne,szaleje...coś się ze mną dzieje jak dotąd tego nie miałem,a może i miałem tylko nie miałem okazji spotkać smoka? Wiem jedno nikomu tego nie mogę powiedzieć. Od razu sznurek,kamyk i do wody i byłoby po mnie. Potrząsnąłem głową i przyśpieszyłem. Widziałem już zapalone pochodnie przy domach. Wybiegłem z zarośli i popędziłem prosto do domu. Wpadłem do niego jak burza. Mama spojrzała na mnie. '-Czkawka...coś się stało?-spytała zmartwiona mama.' '-N..nie..wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku-odparłem siadając przy stole.' Stoika nie było..no tak popłyną z innymi szukać leża,to może i lepiej że go nie ma... '-Em...mamo?-odezwałem się niepewnie.' '-Słucham?' '-Em...bo wiesz...babcia mówiła,że....że ma jakąś tam książkę w swoim pokoju...czy mógłbym tam pójść poszukać jej?-spytałem,oczywiście że kłamałem. Babcia miała dość sporo książek i tylko ja wiem gdzie je trzyma i to oczywiście nie jest jej pokój ani dom.' '-No dobrze tylko nie dzisiaj.-powiedziała.' '-Dzięki.-odparłem. ' W pokoju babci miałem zamiar poszukać czegoś,czego mógłbym się dowiedzieć o tym co mi jest,ale to dopiero jutro. Dokończyłem swój posiłek i pobiegłem na górę do swojego pokoju. Poczekam aż mama pójdzie spać i dopiero wtedy wezmę kosz ryb i zaniosę temu smokowi. Po jakiś paru minutach usłyszałem jak mama zamyka drzwi od swojego i taty pokoju. Po cichu,na paluszkach zbiegłem po schodach. Będąc już na dole podszedłem do spiżarki i wyciągnąłem kosz ryb z którym wyszedłem na zewnątrz. Z koszem na plecach ruszyłem biegiem przed siebie. Na całe szczęście po drodze nie spotkałem żadnego smoka. Z daleka już widziałem przerzedzająca się roślinność i światło księżyca padające na polankę. Dziś akurat była pełnia,więc może to przez to? Sam nie wiem. Wbiegłem na polane,na której spodziewałem się zobaczyć czarnego jak noc smoka,lecz go nie było. Zdjąłem z siebie kosz i rozejrzałem się co było trudne w panujących ciemnościach. Jakby nie patrzeć szukałem czarnego smoka w ciemności i nawet światło księżyca tu nic nie pomoże. Nagle przy jeziorku zobaczyłem jakiś cień,a następnie parę zielonych dzikich oczu,patrzących na mnie. '-''No nareszcie jesteś,już z głodu umierałem-''odparł lekko podirytowany smok. ' Wmawiając sobie że rozumienie go jest normalne podniosłem kosz i podszedłem do niego. ' '-Sorki,ale jakby nie patrzeć musiałem przebiec z jednego krańca wyspy na drugi...-mruknąłem cicho. Nic nie odpowiedział,lecz zabrał się za pałaszowanie ryb. Westchnąłem ciężko i usiadłem sobie na ziemi. Spojrzałem na księżyc,który świecił na mnie. ''' ''Smoczy Jeźdźiec pojawi się nagle,praktycznie znikąd. Nikt nie będzie wiedział jak wygląda,jak ma na imię i jakiego ma smoka'' 'W mojej głowie usłyszałem głos babci. Drgnąłem lekko. ' ''Będzie miał różne umiejętności,które będzie musiał odkryć.'' '''Kolejne słowa. Mam już dosyć tego wszystkiego,tej historyjki o Smoczym Jeźdźcu. Tego że słyszę smoki...mam dosyć. '-''Ej! Czkawka! Pobudka śpiąca królewno!-''drgnąłem i spojrzałem na śmiejącego się po swojemu gada.' '-Nie jestem śpiącą królewną!-krzyknąłem cicho.' '-''No tak...zamyślona królewną...-''mruknął i położył się koło mnie. Co mnie zaskoczyło. Myślałem,że mi nie będzie ufał,że będzie wrogo nastawiony do mnie...' '-Dlaczego..?-spytałem. Spojrzał na mnie.' '-''Co dlaczego?' '-Dlaczego po prostu się na mnie nie rzuciłeś,zabijając? A ty zamiast tego sobie leżysz koło mnie...' '-''A dlaczego ty mnie nie zabiłeś dzisiaj?-''odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.' '-Sam nie wiem.-odparłem patrząc w ziemie i wzruszając ramionami.-Ja...czuje że jestem inny. Od małego wiedziałem że smoki nie są takie za jakie inni wikingowie je uważają. Moja babcia praktycznie codziennie opowiadała mi o Smoczym Jeźdźcu,który się kiedyś pojawi i zmieni świat...Nie wiem czemu,ale wierzyłem i nadal wierze w jej każde słowo...A nie zabiłem cię,bo...nie mogłem sobie darować tego że ktoś z moich mógł coś takiego zrobić...siedziałem przy tobie cały dzień,martwiąc się czy przeżyjesz,a gdy.......patrząc na ciebie....widziałem samego siebie-ostatnie trzy wyrazy wyszeptałem. W dalszym ciągu patrzyłem w ziemię. Nagle poczułem jak przysuwa mnie do siebie ogonem. Podniosłem wzrok na niego. Patrzył się na mnie.' '-''To masz już odpowiedz na twoje pytanie.''-odparł.' CDN. I jest next :) Podoba się? Sorki za ewentualne błędy i zapraszam do komentowania. :) Rozdział 5 '''Po tej jego odpowiedzi zapadła cisza,której z każdą chwila miałem dosyć.' '-A tak w ogóle dlaczego nie odlecisz? Przecież możesz mieć mnie z głowy-powiedziałem.' Chwile się zastanawiał. '-''Nie chce tego...-powiedział cicho-...ale jeśli ty tego chcesz to powiedz,a już mnie nie będzie- dodał po chwili.' '''Podniosłem się i stanąłem naprzeciwko jego mordki.' '-Może to co zaraz zrobię będzie głupie....ale wiem że nie zrobisz mi krzywdy...-mówiąc to powoli wyciągałem dłoń w jego stronę. Cały czas patrzyłem mu w oczy,w których widziałem lekkie zaskoczenie oraz pewna decyzję... Po chwili przyłożył swoja mordkę do mojej dłoni. Poczułem jak przez moją dłoń,a następnie przez całe ciało przechodzi jakiś prąd i mrowienie,to jeszcze nie wszystko po chwili zaczęło tworzyć się światło,niebieskie...stawało się coraz większe i większe,aż nareszcie jego pasmo powędrowało prosto w górę rozbryzgując się na ciemnym niebie. Wiedziałem że coś się niezwykłego i wyjątkowego stało,czułem to i wiedziałem że smok stojący przede mną też to wiedział. Po chwili światło zniknęło,prąd oraz mrowienie także. Odsunęliśmy się w lekkim szoku od siebie.' '-Co to było?/''Co to było?-spytaliśmy w tym samym czasie patrząc na siebie. Wzruszyłem ramionami i spojrzałem na swój nadgarstek,który pobolewał. Doznałem po raz kolejny szoku,otóż na nadgarstku miałem czarne znamię w kształcie zwiniętej Nocnej Furii ( takiej jak na tarczy Czkawki,czy na logo Akademii). ' '-''Co jest?''-spytał i spojrzał na mój nadgarstek.-''Tego tutaj nie było prawda?''-spytał zaskoczony. Pokiwałem przecząco głową. Nie byłem w stanie wydobyć z siebie głosu...za dużo rzeczy jak na jeden dzień...-''Może sobie usiądziesz,bo nie wyglądasz najlepiej...''-miałem już dosyć,coś we mnie pękło.' '-Nie....ja...nie chce ciebie widzieć!!! Nikogo nie chce widzieć!!! To jakiś chory sen,który zaraz się skończy!!-krzyczałem.' '-''Ale....-''nie dane było mu skończyć.' '-Żadne ale! To koniec..już mnie nigdy więcej nie zobaczysz!!-kolejny krzyk wydobył się z moich ust.' '-''Dobra rozumiem że jesteś tym wszystkim zaskoczony i mówisz jakieś bzdury...Opanuj się..-''powiedział jakimś takim dziwnym głosem.' '''Zacząłem się cofać.' '-Nie...ja...-w moich oczach pojawiły się łzy. Tylko dlaczego?! Przecież nie znam go dobrze więc to co zaraz powiem tak bardzo boli??-Ja..nie chce cie widzieć...uważaj na siebie...-szepnąłem jeszcze to po czym wbiegłem między drzewa.' Biegłem przed siebie,nic mnie nie obchodziło teraz,musiałem znać prawdę. Dlaczego babcia mnie tak traktowała,dlaczego cały czas opowiadała mi o Smoczym Jeźdźcu? Dlaczego pojawiło się to światło?? Tyle pytań i na żadne nie ma odpowiedzi. Wbiegłem z impetem do domu,a następnie do pokoju babci. Nie obchodziło mnie teraz to że obudzę mamę. Zacząłem przeszukiwać pokój babci. Jedynie tutaj mogła schować coś ważnego. Wszystkie książki znałem praktycznie na pamięć,więc wiem że tam nic nie ma o tym co się stało. ''' '''Sam nie wiem ile tak szukałem,ale w końcu znalazłem jakaś książkę pod poduszka. Usiadłem na łóżku i zacząłem czytać. Drogi Czkawko, pewnie masz wiele pytań,na które tylko ja znam odpowiedzi. Pewnego dnia spotkasz smoka,pomożesz mu i staniecie się przyjaciółmi. Będziesz go rozumiał,jak i inne smoki. Pamiętasz może co ci opowiadałam o Smoczym Jeźdźcu? Że nie wiemy kiedy i skąd się pojawi. Właśnie to nastąpiło. Już od twoich narodzin wiedziałam,że będziesz kimś potężnym...i miałam rację. To ty mój drogi chłopcze jesteś Smoczym Jeźdźcem,to w tobie drzemię smok,który jeszcze nie widział światła dziennego. '' '''Po tym była przerwa,tak jakby coś babci przeszkodziło w pisaniu. Tylko nie mogłem uwierzyć,że niby ja Smoczym Jeźdźcem? Bo uwierzę... '''''W dniu kiedy zaprzyjaźnisz się z smokiem,rozbłyśnie światło,niebieskie sygnalizujące to nadejściu Smoczego Władcy,tego dnia również na twoim nadgarstku pojawi się pewno znamię. … Rozwijaj,poznawaj swoje umiejętności,bo będą ci one jeszcze potrzebne. Nikomu o tym nie mów Nie zerwij waszej więzi Pamiętaj żeby zawsze być sobą i kim się tak naprawdę jest Po tych słowach już nic nie było napisane. Przez dobre kilkanaście minut siedziałem w szoku. Wychodzi na to,że jestem Smoczym Jeźdźcem...Władcą Smoków...Ale..ja nie jestem gotowy...zawiodę wszystkich,już zawiodłem... Raptownie podniosłem się i skierowałem po schodach na dół. Miałem zamiar wyjść,kiedy zatrzymał mnie głos mamy. '-A ty dokąd o tak wczesnej porze?-spytała zakładając ręce na piersi.' '-Em...muszę się przejść....-odparłem lekko zakłopotany.' Westchnęła ciężko. '-No dobrze leć...tylko nie wracaj o późnej porze...' '-Dobrze...-powiedziałem cicho i wyszedłem na zewnątrz. ' Ruszyłem w kierunku lasu. Teraz muszę naprawić to,co zepsułem. CDN. Ostatni next chyba na dzisiaj. Postaram sie jeszcze cos napisać,ale nie wiem czy mi sie uda...tak to jest miec rodzeństwo... Sorki za błędy i zapraszam do komentowania :) Rozdział 6 Biegłem przed siebie. W głowie miałem tylko jedno : Abym zdążył. Z daleka już widziałem polankę na którą po chwili już wbiegałem. Zatrzymałem się raptownie,rozglądając. Nigdzie go nie widziałem....odleciał. Za bardzo go zraniłem...Zawiodłem go jak i wszystkich. Upadłem na kolana i schowałem twarz w dłoniach. ''' ''Nie wszystko zawsze układa się po twojej myśli,Czkawka...'' '''Usłyszałem w swojej głowie głos babci. Powiedziała mi to kiedy nie wychodziła mi nauka pisania. Starałem się wtedy jak najszybciej nauczyć i nie wychodziło mi... Moje rozmyślania przerwało lekkie szturchnięcie. Podniosłem powoli głowę i spojrzałem na tego kogoś. Zobaczyłem parę zielonych oczu,patrzących na mnie z zmartwieniem i radością,lecz był też lekki ból. Nie wiele myśląc rzuciłem się na szyję mojego przyjaciela. '-Ja przepraszam...nie powinienem tak wcale mówić,ja tak nie myślałem. Nie wiem co się ze mną wtedy działo,że tak powiedziałem. Ja przepraszam...-wyszeptałem dławiącym się głosem. Miałem świadomość,że może mi nie wybaczyć. Zepsułem wszystko... Dlaczego w ogóle on mnie przytulał? Chwilka...przytulał mnie. Odsunąłem się od niego.' '-''Nie patrz się tak na mnie. Byliśmy tym wszystkim zaskoczeni i ja na twoim miejscu bym tak samo postąpił.-''odparł.' Lekko się uśmiechnąłem. Zaczął mnie naśladować i już po chwili także się uśmiechał,po swojemu. Tylko jedna rzecz mnie zaskoczyła. '-Ty nie masz zębów?-spytałem nie dowierzając. Zaśmiał się po swojemu i jego ostre jak brzytwa zęby się wysunęły. Rozszerzyłem oczy.-Wysuwane zęby....-szepnąłem bardzo cicho. Wywrócił oczami i poczłapał do rzeczki. Chwilę stał na brzegu po czym raptownie zanurzył łeb w wodzie. Podniosłem się i podszedłem do niego. Akurat wynurzył swoja mordkę,w której trzymał dwie ryby. Usiadłem sobie obok niego.' '-''Łap!-rzucił w moja stronę jedna z trzymanych ryb. Popatrzyłem na niego z pytaniem w oczach jednocześnie łapiąc jak się okazało dorsza.-''Zgaduję,że nic nie jadłeś,więc wcinaj''-odparł zabierając się za swoje jedzenie.' '-Tylko,że...ja nie jadam surowego-powiedziałem cicho. ' '''Spojrzał na mnie,po czym wstał i zaczął piec rybę ogniem. Gdy skończył na powrót wrócił do jedzenia.' '-Dzięki.-odparłem i zaprałem się za jedzenie. ' Jedliśmy w ciszy. Skończyłem swoja porcję w tym samym czasie kiedy Mordka skończył swoja złowiona stertę ryb. '-Masz jakieś imię?-spytałem ciekawy. Pewnie ma.' Popaczał na mnie i pokręcił przecząco głową. To mnie trochę zdziwiło. '-Dlaczego? Myślałem,że masz.-wzruszył ramionami.' '-''Nie chciałem,kiedy się mnie o to zapytali.-powiedział cicho.' '''Chwilkę się nad czymś zaczął zastanawiać.' '-A..mogę nadać ci jakieś imię?-spytałem niepewnie. Bo jak nie chciał wtedy,to może nie chcieć i teraz. Dobrze rozumuję,nie?' '-''Jeśli chcesz,to tak. Ja nie mam nic przeciwko temu.-''powiedział po namyśle. Spojrzałem na niego,nie patrzył się na mnie tylko gdzieś w bok. Podszedłem bliżej leżącego smoka. Usiadłem sobie i zacząłem go głaskać.' '-Hm....to może...-zacząłem się zastanawiać.-...może być...Szczerbatek?-spytałem. Jego wzrok spoczął na mnie. Nie jestem pewien,ale chyba się cieszy. Uśmiechnął się ukazując szereg dziąseł. Pokiwał głową na tak.-Podoba ci się?-chciałem się upewnić,bo jak nie to będę wymyślał dalej.' '-''Podoba. To od tego,że mam chowające się zęby?-spytał. Z uśmiechem pokiwałem głową na tak.' '''Na polance siedziałem do wieczora. Razem z Szczerbim postanowiliśmy znaleźć jakieś inne miejsce dla niego i po krótkim namyśle postanowiłem go schować w Kruczym Urwisku. Tam go nikt nie powinien znaleźć. Bo jakby nie patrzeć,to Urwisko było spory kawałek od wioski,a ja jako jedyny szwendam się po lesie. Pożegnawszy się z Szczerbem udałem się w kierunku osady. Dość szybko się znalazłem tam. Wszedłem cicho do domu i biorąc ze stołu posiłek udałem się do swojego pokoju. Tam szybko zjadłem i położyłem się spać.' Wiem,nudny next,ale co poradzę??! taka mam jak na razie wene i tyle....sorki za błędy i zapraszam do komentowania :) Pytanko: Chcecie jeszcze nexta?? Rozdział 7 Przez następny miesiąc chodziłem do Szczerbatej Mordki. Po jakimś tygodniu powiedziałem mu o tym znamieniu i o tym czego dowiedziałem się z książki babci. No nie powiem że nie był zaskoczony,bo był i to bardzo. Coś tam wspominał o tym,że na jego wyspie znalazł jakąś tam jaskinie z malowidłami przedstawiających smoka i człowieka. To wszystko zaczynało się robić już dziwne. Trochę trudno było mi ukrywać to znamię,bo jak by było na plecach czy w jakimś innym miejscu to było by łatwiej,a nie na nadgarstku. Stoik wrócił jakiś tydzień temu i urządził imprezę w twierdzy,bo niby jak to on powiedział Najprawdopodobniej znaleźliśmy Smocze Leże! Teraz to tylko trzeba będzie powybijać wszystkie bestie i nie będzie problemu z nimi. Od razu gdy to powiedział pobiegłem do Szczerbatej Mordki i powiedziałem mu to. Był lekko przestraszony i zarządził wycieczkę za tydzień. A teraz to idę sobie przez las,niosąc siodło pod pachą. Wykonałem je z lekkiego i wytrzymałego materiału,więc powinno być idealne. Codziennie dowiadywałem się od ojca jak wyglądało to leże. Trudno było z niego te informacje wyciągnąć,lecz pomimo trudów udało mi się to. ''' '''Zeskoczyłem z ostatniej skalpy w Urwisku i wylądowałem na ziemi. Ruszyłem przed siebie,rozglądając się za Szczerbem. Nigdzie go nie było,dziwne bo powinienem już leżeć przygnieciony do ziemi. Jak chciałem,tak miałem. Coś,a raczej kros czarny rzucił się na mnie,powalając i przygważdżając do ziemi. '-Tak,ja tez się ciesze że cie widzę...tylko teraz złaź ze mnie gadzino!!-krzyknąłem. Z naburmuszona mina zrobił to o co prosiłem. Podniosłem się i spojrzałem na obrażonego gada.-No co...teraz to się fochniesz?-spytałem podchodząc do niego. Mruknął tylko i nadal uparcie nie odwracał się w moja stronę.-Jak chcesz...to nie pokaże ci takiego jednego miejsca...-odparłem wzruszając ramionami. Odwrócił swój łeb w moja stronę. Jego oczy natychmiast zrobiły się cienkie,a jego pozycja przeszła w gotową do ataku. Powarkiwał. Odwróciłem się,zastanawiając o co może chodzić. Po chwili już wiedziałem. Otóż mój przyjaciel warczał na moja mamę,która stała sparaliżowana strachem i patrzyła to na mnie to na stojącego obok mnie smoka.' '-Czkawka uciekaj!!-krzyknęła i rzuciła się z nożem w kierunku Szczerbatka.' '-Mamo NIE!!!-wrzasnąłem i stanąłem pomiędzy nią a Szczerbem. Raptownie się zatrzymała,zaskoczona.-On ci,ani mi nic nie zrobi. Schowaj,proszę nóż.-powiedziałem już spokojnie. Szczerbatek nadal warczał. Odwróciłem się w jego stronę i zacząłem głaskać uspokajająco,pomogło.' '-Co? Czkawka..jakim cudem...-usłyszałem głos swojej mamy. Spojrzałem na nią nadal głaszcząc Szczerbatka.' '-Normalnie. Znalazłem go miesiąc temu... i jakoś tak wyszło,że zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi.-odparłem. Była w szoku.' '-Wiedziałam....-szepnęła. To mnie zaskoczyło.' '-Co wiedziałaś?-dopytywałem się.' '-Wiedziałam,że jest możliwy pokój...-szepnęła jak by w transie,patrząc na mnie i Szczerbatka,który mruknął niecierpliwie.' '-A właśnie...-przypomniawszy sobie o czymś spojrzałem na przyjaciela.- Zrobiłem coś dla ciebie.-powiedziałem podnosząc siodło z ziemi. Obwąchał je,a następnie wskazał żebym założył. Nie zwracałem zupełnie uwagi na mamę,wiedziałem że nikomu nie powie. Od zawsze praktycznie słyszałem od babci,że Valka widziała w smokach coś czego inni nie widzieli,a ja mam to po niej. -Gotowe...-powiedziałem.-Nigdzie cię nie uwiera? -spytałem się przyjaciela,który był lekko zaskoczony lekkim siodłem. Pokiwał głową na nie.-A właśnie...mamo to Szczerbatek,Szczerbatku to moja mama.-powiedziałem wskazując. Drobna kobieta podeszła bliżej mnie.' '-M...mogę?-spytała pokazując na Szczerbiego.' '-Em...jeśli da ci się dotknąć...to jasne..-odparłem drapiąc się po karku. Podeszła bliżej z wyciągnięto dłonią. Szczerb jak na razie stał spokojnie,chociaż wiedziałem że nie da się dotknąć...no i miałem rację. Gdy odległość między nim,a kobieta się zmieniła,warknął i cofną się. Mama przystanęła i chyba była lekko smutna.-Może następnym razem się da dotknąć...?-spytałem samego siebie.' '-Może...-odparła podchodząc do mnie.' '-Mamo..nie powiesz nikomu o Szczerbatku,prawda?-spytałem. Co prawda wiedziałem,że nie powie,ale wolałem się upewnić.' '-Nikomu nie powiem. Obiecuję-powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem.-To teraz przynajmniej wiem dlaczego na tak długo znikałeś w lesie.' '-No tak...' '-No dobrze,to ja nie będę wam przeszkadzać. Pójdę już.-powiedziała.-Tylko nie wracaj znowu tak późno...' '-Postaram się...-odparłem.' '-Do zobaczenia Szczerbatku- pożegnała się z nim i zniknęła w wyjściu do Urwiska.' '-''Twoja mama jest miła-usłyszałem.' '-Tak wiem,ale za to mojego ojca nie chciałbyś poznać-odparłem.' '-''Racja,nie chciałbym.....To co lecimy?''-spytał.' '-Jasne-wsiadłem na przyjaciela,a już po chwili wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. ' CDN. Kolejny nudny rozdział....,ale juz niedługo akcja nabierze tępa :D Sorcia za błędy i zapraszam do komentowania :). Mam pisać dalej?? Rzozdział 8 '''Często się zastanawiałem jak to jest szybować pośród chmur. Teraz wiem. To uczucie jest niedopisania. W powietrzu nie czujesz strachu,wszystkie zmartwienia znikają,smętna rzeczywistość znika, jest tylko LOT. Przyjemność z niego i radość.' '-''Tylko mi tu nie odpływaj,jasne?-usłyszałem głos mojego przyjaciela. Lekko drgnąłem,odchrząkając.' '-Em...jasne.-odparłem.-A tak w ogóle to gdzie lecimy?-spytałem''' '-''Muszę ci coś pokazać-''odparł.' Już więcej się nie odzywaliśmy. Obaj cieszyliśmy się wspólnym lotem,który trwał dość krótko. Po chwili widziałem już wyspę z wulkanem. Wokół niej latały smoki,które patrzyły się na mnie wrogo. '-Co to za miejsce?-spytałem szeptem' '-''Właśnie leże,którego tak twój tatuś szuka-powiedział z kpiną.-'' I nie znajdzie...''-dodał.' '''Wlecieliśmy do środka. Przez chwile było ciemno i nic zupełnie nie widziałem,lecz po chwili z wnętrza wulkanu zaczęło podać światło i to co zobaczyłem wywołało u mnie przerażenie. Otóż zobaczyłem gigantycznego smoka z dużą głowa i małymi ślepiami. Przy nim było kilka małych w porównaniu z nim smoków. Wylądowaliśmy w ledwo co widocznym kącie.' '-''To jest królowa tego stada. To ona zarządza tym wszystkim i wysyła smoki na pobliskie wioski. Każdy się jej boi,bo jak by nie patrzeć jest gigantyczna...-powiedział. W jego głosie usłyszałem nutkę strachu. Bał się tego wielkiego czegoś. ' 'Smoczy Jeździec ochrania wszystkie smoki,nawet przed innymi groźnymi smokami.' '''Tak pisało w jednej z książek babci. W następnej sekundzie już byłem pewny jednego.: Trzeba zabić wielkiego smoka. Chociaż będzie to bardzo trudne,ale trzeba spróbować. ' Pochyliłem się po przodu,tak że moja głowa znalazła się przy uchu Szczerbatka. '-Zabijemy ją. -wyszeptałem. Przyjaciel spojrzał na mnie zaskoczonym wzrokiem.-Nie musisz się bać,uda nam się,zobaczysz...-dodałem.' '-''Myślałem że już tego nie powiesz....spróbujemy wykurzyć ja stąd-''odparł. Pokiwałem głową i złapałem się mocniej siodła. Wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. Szczerbatek ryknął wypuszczając plazmę. Czerwona Śmierć ryknęła.' '-Dobra Szczerb,wylatujemy.-powiedziałem.' Zawrócił do wyjścia i jeszcze bardziej przyspieszył. Słyszałem jak smok za nami rozbija głową skałę wulkanu. Przełknąłem ślinę ze strachu. Widziałem już światło dzienne. Jeszcze trochę...troszeczkę i już czyste i świeże powietrze. Lecz na zewnątrz też czekała na nas niespodzianka. Przy wyspie było kilkaset statków z Berk. Czyli jednak miał racje.. Wszyscy szykowali się do walki. '-No pięknie,co oni tu robią?!-krzyknąłem.' '-''Czyli jednak twój ojciec miał racje mówiąc,że znalazł leże...-powiedział Szczerbaty spokojnym głosem. Jak on może być spokojny?! Za nami leci gigantyczny smok,a przed nami chmara wikingów.' '-No dobra,to...może najpierw...' '-''Nie masz planu prawda?''-spytał. Westchnąłem ciężko.' '-No nie mam.' '-Ej!!! Patrzcie Nocna Furia! Na niej ktoś siedzi!-krzyknął ktoś,po głosie rozpoznałem Pyskacza. Każdy był zdziwiony,a moja mama...no cóż przerażona. Wiedziała kim jest ta osoba. ' '''Przelecieliśmy nad głowami wikingów.' '-To CZKAWKA!!-krzyknął chyba Stoik.' Dalej nie zwracałem na nich uwagi. '-No dobra Mordko,co powiesz na slalom?-spytałem' '-''Slalom mówisz...dobra,może się udać-''odparł i zrobił zwrot. ' Czerwona Śmierć leciała za nami. Pierwsza minięta skała,kolejne. A smok lecący za nami nic sobie z tego nie robiąc,rozbijał skały głową. '-Tak go nie pokonamy...-odparłem zaczynając się rozglądać. Musi być jakiś sposób...moja uwagę przykuły czarne chmury na niebie. Szczerbatek będzie w nich niewidoczny...-Czas się ulotnić Mordko-powiedziałem klepiąc przyjaciela po szyi. Wiedział o co mi chodzi. Wzbił się raptownie do pionu,lecąc jeszcze szybciej. Smok podążył za nami. PO chwili zniknęliśmy wśród chmur,latając dokoła smoka,który rozglądał się gniewnie. Szczerbatek strzelił w niego plazmą kilak razy. ' '-Dobra pora zakończyć ta zabawę. Lecimy na niego przyjacielu!-krzyknąłem. ' Nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Szczerb w następnej sekundzie już pikował z ogromna prędkością na stwora plując przy tym plazmą w niego. Rozzłoszczona Czerwona Śmierć zionęła ogniem i ruszyła za nami. Pędziliśmy z zawrotna prędkością ku ziemi,gdzie stali wszyscy wikingowie i patrzyli na to wszystko z podziwem. ' '-''Dobra co teraz mądralo co?!''-krzyknął Szczerbatek. '-Jeszcze chwila....chwilunia....i teraz strzelaj w bestie!!!-krzyknąłem.' Szczerbatek odwrócił się i tuz przed zionięciem olbrzyma strzelił w jego przełyk plazmą. Zdezorientowany smok rozłożył skrzydła,które pod wpływem powietrza rozerwały się. A ja z Szczerbatkiem już pędziliśmy przez całe ciało ogromnego gada,który po chwili z kontaktem z ziemia wybuchł. ' '-Dobra teraz to tylko na powietrze...-szepnąłem. Pędziliśmy pośród płomieni,uciekając przed nimi. Było widać już wyjście z tego piekła,lecz nagle drogę zagrodził nam ogon smoka. Pojawił się tak niespodziewanie,że Szczerbatek nie był w stanie go ominąć. Uderzył w nas. Wypadłem z siodła. Zanim straciłem przytomność zobaczyłem jeszcze zielone oczy mojego przyjaciela. Później nastała ciemność. CDN. Mamy kolejnego nexta :) Juz mniej nudny....Sorcia za błędy i zapraszam do komentowania :) Kolejny next bedzi później,gdzieś tak pod wieczór :) Informacja Wiem że miał być next,ale wena tak chciała,że napisałam one parta,jak ktos chętny to zapraszam http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:Szczerbatek_Czkawka Życie.Życie jest niczym gdy ciebie nie ma,przyjacielu... Rozdział 9 Ciemność. Tylko to mnie otaczało. Jedynie to widziałem,lecz po chwili z daleka zaczęło coś się pokazywać. Było to co raz bliżej. Po chwili to owe coś było już przede mną. Były to duże zielone oczy,podobne do moich. Nie wiedziałem do kogo one należą. Bo wytworem mojej wyobraźni na pewno nie były. Skądś je kojarzyłem. Wydawały się znajome...lecz nie przypominałem sobie kto może być ich właścicielem. Po chwili zaczęły zanikać,dając dostęp ciemności,która nastąpiła bardzo szybko. '-Au...!-syknąłem łapiąc się za głowę . Strasznie bolała,tak jakby ktoś mi tam igły wpychał. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do mnie gdzie się znajduję. Byłem u siebie w domu,w swoim pokoju. Ale co ja tu robię? Ostatnie co pamiętam to walka z jakimś dużym smokiem,którego pokonałem sam. Bo nie przypominam sobie żeby ktoś ze mną był...' Podniosłem się powoli do pozycji siedzącej. Wszystkie kończyny były na swoich miejscach,więc może nie było tej walki? Nie wiem. W głowie mam wielka pustkę. Jakieś wydarzenia z ostatniego miesiąca są zablokowane. Tak jakbym nie miał dostępu do nich. ''' '''Cicho westchnąłem. Z dołu dobiegły mnie jakieś głosy. Podszedłem bliżej drzwi,żeby lepiej słyszeć. '-Stoik on stracił pamięć! Powinnam mu przypomnieć o Szczerbatku...-rozpoznałem głos mamy.' '-O tym potworze?!-krzyknął.' '-Nie zapominaj że ten potwór uratował twojego syna!-krzyknęła.' '-Uratował,a teraz jest pora żeby o sobie zapomnieli. Chociaż jeden z nich już go nie pamięta-odparł.' '-No tak,ale tak nie można. Oni są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Widziałam jak się zachowują w swoim towarzystwie! Mówię NIE!-powiedziała spokojnie,lecz podwyższonym głosem. Usłyszałem cichu huk. Pewnie Stoik uderzył pięścią w stół. Dale się nie przysłuchiwałem rozmowie. Usiadłem na łóżku i zacząłem się zastanawiać kim jest ten Szczerbatek. Mama wspomniała że jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. To jak jesteśmy to gdzie on jest? No tak kłócą się o to...Ciekawi mnie jak wygląda. Jakie ma zainteresowania,ulubione potrawy,czy zabawy. Ciekawe... I jeszcze zastanawiają mnie te zielone,dzikie oczy...jakbym je gdzieś już widział. Tylko gdzie? ' Cicho westchnąłem i spojrzałem na swoje ręce. Na jednym z nadgarstków coś zauważyłem. Podwinąłem rękaw bluzki,a moim oczom ukazało się jakieś dziwne znamię...w kształcie chyba jakiegoś smoka,ale nie wiem jakiego. Usłyszałem nagle jak ktoś wchodzi po schodach. Szybko zasłoniłem to coś na nadgarstku. Nie wiem dlaczego,ale coś mi mówiło żebym nikomu o tym nie mówił. ' '-Czkawka już się obudziłeś!-powiedziała ucieszona mama. Podbiegła do mnie i przytuliła. Jak na razie postanowiłem nie pytać się kim jest ten Szczerbatek. Nie będę zadawał niepotrzebnych pytań. Może sobie go przypomnę? Możliwe. '-Jak się czujesz? Coś cie boli?...-zaczęła zadawać tysiące pytań.' '-Nie mamo,nic mi nie jest. Tylko zjadłbym coś i tylko tyle.-odparłem.' Nigdy nie lubiłem być w centrum uwagi. Bo niby co kogoś obchodzę? Taki niedorajda jak ja? Zeszliśmy na dół po schodach. Stoik siedział w swoim domowym tronie i strugał coś z drewna. '-Cześć-powiedziałem cicho zasiadając za stołem.' '-O kto to się obudził. Mój syn,który SAMODZIELNIE zabił wielkiego smoka-powiedział rozradowany,podkreślając słowo samodzielnie. O co mu z tym chodziło to nie wiem. Po chwili na stole pojawiło się jedzenie dla mnie. Zjadłem w kompletnej ciszy. Nikt się nie odzywał. Widziałem jak Valka posyła wrogie spojrzenia w kierunku Stika,który nic sobie z tego nie robi. Gdy zjadłem udałem się na górę. Postanowiłem sobie porysować coś. I tak zeszło mi kilka godzin. Przez dzisiejszy dzień nie wychodziłem z domu. Nie za bardzo miałem ochotę. Wieczorem zjadłem coś i położyłem się spać. Tej nocy znowu śniły mi się zielone dzikie oczy.' CDN. Next jutro :) Sorcia za błędy i zapraszam do komentowania :) Nie spodziewaliscie się tego prawda? Rozdział 10 Przez następne kilka miesięcy starałem sobie cokolwiek przypomnieć,lecz dość kiepsko mi to wychodziło. Praktycznie nic,cały czas jest ta otoczka wokół TYCH wspomnień. Pytałem się parę razy nawet Goti dlaczego tak jest i zawsze odpowiadała,że nie może powiedzieć bo jej wódz zakazał. Czyli to ma związek z moim ojcem,tylko jestem ciekaw co on znowu zrobił. ' '''Atmosfera w wiosce uległa zmianie. Wszyscy teraz liczą się z moim zdaniem i nie wyśmiewają mnie. Co jest bardzo dziwne,bo jak by nie patrzeć z tego co pamiętam to było inaczej. Stoik zaczął zwracać na mnie większą uwagę,banda Sączysmarka przestała się nade mną znęcać. Nie poznaje tej wioski. Odkąd się obudziłem jest inaczej,co mnie zaczyna przerażać. ' '''Co noc śni mi się to samo. Duże,dzikie zielone oczy. Nie mam pojęcia co one oznaczają,ani to imię które usłyszałem przy kłótni rodziców : Szczerbatek. Coś mi to mówi,jak i te oczy,lecz nie jestem w stanie przypomnieć sobie co. '-Czkawka! Weź się obudź chłopie! Zaraz mi tu całą kuźnie wysadzisz!-z rozmyśleń wyrwał mnie głos Pyskacza. Drgnąłem i szybko wyjąłem kowadło z pieca,które było naprawdę gorące.' '-Przepraszam...-powiedziałem bardzo cicho.' '-Eh...coś ty taki zamyślony ostatnio chodzisz co?-spytał.' Wzruszyłem tylko ramionami i dalej robiłem to co miałem robić. Nagle przez przypadek rękaw od bluzki się podwiną,ukazując moją bliznę w kształcie jakiegoś smoka. Chciałem szybko ja zasłonić,lecz Pyskacz złapał mnie za właśnie ten nadgarstek. '-A co to,to?-spytał przypatrując się znamieniu. Wyszarpałem rękę z jego uścisku i zasłoniłem nadgarstek.' '-Nie twoja sprawa-powiedziałem wracając do pracy.' '-Jak nie moja,jak moja. Skąd to masz? Sam se zrobiłeś?-dopytywał.-Rodzice wiedzą o tym czymś? Stoik nie będzie zachwycony tym,że zrobiłeś sobie takie cuś...Oj nie będzie...-odparł czesząc swoje wąsy wymiennym kikutkiem.' '-To nie jest ich interes i także nie twój. Dajcie mi wy wszyscy święty spokój!-krzyknąłem rzucając zrobiony miecz. Odwróciłem się i wymaszerowałem z kuźni wściekły. ' Mijający mnie ludzie uśmiechali się do mnie,co mnie jeszcze bardziej denerwowało. Z oddali,przy stojącym jednym ze starych domów stała banda Sączymarka. '-Cześć Czkawka!-krzyknęli wszyscy. ' Nie odpowiadając im udałem się w kierunku lasu. Musiałem pobyć sam,z dala od wszystkich i tego wszystkiego. Udałem się najpierw na tę polane z klifem. Jak dobrze pamiętam to lubiłem tam przesiadywać. Byłem na niej zaledwie po kilku minutach szybkiego biegu. Przedarłem się przez ostatnie chaszcze i wyszedłem na polankę oblana południowym słońcem. Rozejrzałem się po niej. Wszędzie kwiaty i trawa. Niedaleko rzeczka spływająca z klifu. Tak,dokładnie tak ja zapamiętałem. Tylko...tego tu nie było. A mianowicie: Po prawej stronie,tak bardziej przy klifie był niebieski....hm...okrąg? Coś w tym stylu. Podszedłem do tego bliżej i ukucnąłem. Trochę dziwnie to wyglądało. Jeden większy,a drugi mniejszy naprzeciwko siebie. Tak jakby coś tam stało kiedyś. Dotknąłem opuszkami palców tego mniejszego okręgu. Raptownie odskoczyłem widząc białe światło. Co to było? Ciekawy jeszcze raz dotknąłem tego okręgu. Przed oczami zobaczyłem białe światło,które po chwili nabierało kolorów. Widziałem tą sama polankę,na której się znajdowałem. Ale na niej coś było,a raczej ktoś... Dwie osoby. Człowiek i smok czarny jak noc. Ledwo go było widać. Jedynie tylko kontur jego ciała. Pyszczek był zamazany,nie widziałem go. Po chwili chłopak,którego też dokładnie nie widziałem,wyciągnął dłoń w stronę smoka. Ten zaś po chwili przyłożył swoja mordkę do dłoni chłopca. Następnie zobaczyłem oślepiające niebieskie światło,które wystrzeliło w górę,w niebo. Drgnąłem,gdy ta...hm...wizja?....chyba tak,się skończyła. Rozejrzałem się skołowany. Co to miało być? Dlaczego nie widziałem mordki tego smoka... i dlaczego nie widziałem dobrze tego chłopaka? To wszystko jest bardzo dziwne. Ta moja utrata pamięci. To uczucie mówiące mi że kogoś mi brakuje...ten sen to znamię i jeszcze teraz to. Sam nie wiem co mam o tym wszystkim sądzić. To wszystko jest za bardzo skomplikowane. Potrząsnąłem głową ,chcąc się pozbyć tych wszystkich kłębiących się myśli w mojej głowie. Podniosłem się i ostatni raz spojrzawszy na te dwa okręgi odwróciłem się w pomaszerowałem w kierunku lasu. CDN. Rozdział nudnawy,wiem. Ale następny juz taki chyba nie bedzie :) Czekajcie na nexta,bo jeszcze dzisiaj będzie :) Sorcia za błędy i zapraszam do komentowania :) Rozdział 11 Szedłem powoli. Jakoś nie za bardzo mi się śpieszyło. Przedzierając się przez drzewa i krzaki próbowałem sobie cokolwiek przypomnieć,ale jak zawsze z marnym skutkiem. W oddali już widziałem zarys Urwiska. Przyspieszyłem kroku i już po chwili zacząłem zeskakiwać ze skał. Miękko wylądowałem na ziemi. Nie rozglądając się zbytnio ruszyłem do zbiorowiska wodnego,które tutaj było. Usiadłem przy nim i zamoczyłem dłoń. Bawiłem się jak małe dziecko przelewając wodę z jednej dłoni do drugiej. Jakoś nie za specjalnie chciało mi się łowić ryby,pomimo tego że robiłem się głodny. Jakoś tak...czułem się pusty w środku. Przedtem również odczuwałem tą pustkę,lecz zasłaniałem ją czymś innym,pracą w kuźni na przykład. A teraz? Teraz to nie mam co robić...prócz siedzenia przy wodzie i zastanawiania się czy kiedykolwiek odzyskam pamięć. ' '''Cicho westchnąłem patrząc na to swoje znamię. Ciekawe skąd je mam,bo jakoś sobie nie przypominam skąd. Pewnie to wspomnienie należy do tych pod tą obłoczką ,której nie mogę przebić. ' '''Nagle na karku poczułem ciepłe powietrze. Raptownie się odwróciłem upadając,podparłem się rękoma i spojrzałem na kogoś stojącego przede mną. Zdębiałem. Czarny jak noc smok z zielonymi oczami,które patrzyły na mnie z radością. To TE OCZY. ZIELONE. Oddech mi przyspieszył,a serce zaczęło tłuc się w klatce piersiowej. Powoli podniosłem się do pozycji siedzącej,nadal uważnie patrząc na czarnego smoka po którym widać było że się bardzo cieszy. Smok usiadł sobie nadal na mnie patrząc radosnym spojrzeniem. '-Acha...no dobra...-powiedziałem sam do siebie,lecz mnie usłyszał. Przekręcił głowę lekko w bok i paczał nadal na mnie dużymi źrenicami,zaciekawiony i radosny zarazem. Nie powiem że nie wyglądał w takiej pozycji słodko,bo wyglądał. Duży czarny smok,postrach wikingów,który wygląda jak duże dziecko. Zaśmiałem się sam z siebie,na tę myśl. Smok mruknął pytająco. Pokręciłem jedynie głową,nie odzywając się. Gdy się uspokoiłem zebrałem się w sobie i przybliżyłem się do smoka,któremu chyba to odpowiadało. ' Westchnąłem ciężko i spojrzałem ponownie na swoje znamię. To wszystko robi się co raz dziwniejsze. Dlaczego on mnie nie skrzywdzi? Tylko siedzi sobie koło mnie i patrzy z radością w ślepiach. Mam mętlik w głowie. Chce już odzyskać tą pamięć...żeby wszystkie wspomnienia już wróciły...żeby wszystko było już dobrze,ale chyba tak nie będzie... Smok cicho mruknął i szturchnął mnie swoim łbem. Co mnie lekko zaskoczyło. Spojrzałem na niego i próbowałem się uśmiechnąć,lecz wyszedł tylko grymas. Za to jemu uśmieszek wyszedł,przy okazji pokazał że jest szczerbaty. Chociaż to nie wydawało mi się dziwne,tak jakbym wiedział o tym. '-Już nic nie rozumiem...-poskarżyłem się gadowi siedzącemu obok mnie. ' Miałem ochotę go pogłaskać,sam nie wiem czemu ale powoli wyciągnąłem dłoń przed siebie. Chyba zrozumiał o co mi chodzi. Przysunął swój łeb do mojej dłoni. Poczułem przyjemne mrowienie,oraz mniej przyjemny ból głowy,który się coraz to bardziej nasilał. '-Sssss.....-syknąłem łapiąc się za głowę. Czułem jak coś dziwnego się ze mną dzieje. Po chwili straciłem przytomność...' Czułem jak coś pęka mi w głowie,powodując ogromny ból. Miałem ochotę krzyczeć,wrzeszczeć,lecz coś mnie powstrzymywało. Nie mam pojęcia co,ale to chyba dobrze. Ból powoli ustępował. Otaczająca mnie czerń odchodziła w niepamięć. Poczułem jak coś desperacko mnie szturcha. Powoli otworzyłem oczy. Światło słoneczne dość mocno świeciło,przymrużyłem oczy cicho jęcząc. Głowa w dalszym stopniu mnie bolała,lecz nie aż tak bardzo. Powoli podniosłem się do pozycji siedzącej,lecz zaraz na powrót znalazłem się na ziemi i lizany. ' '-Szczerbatek...błagam złaź ze mnie...-powiedziałem próbując zepchnąć go z siebie. Raptownie znieruchomiałem,dotarło do mnie to co przed chwila powiedziałem. Szczerbatek chyba też to sobie uświadomił,zlazł ze mnie i popatrzył z zaskoczeniem. Podniosłem się.-Przypomniałem sobie...-szepnąłem.-TAK!!! Szczerb pamięć wróciła!!-krzyknąłem szczęśliwy. '-''Jak dobrze,że mnie pamiętasz. Nawet nie wiesz jak się martwiłem.-odparł przyjaciel podchodząc do mnie i zaczynając się łasić. Uśmiechnąłem się i podrapałem go za uchem,co poskutkowało jego mruczeniem.' '-Też się ciesze...-wyszeptałem.-To co robimy? Trzeba jakoś ten powrót pamięci uczcić.-popatrzył na mnie i uśmiechną się po swojemu. Odbiegł ode mnie i zniknął w jaskini. Po chwili wyłonił się z niej trzymając w pysku...' '-Siodło?-pokiwał głowa na tak i położył je przede mną.' '-''Polatamy,pokaże ci jedno fajne miejsce,a ty pokażesz mi to swoje,które miałeś.''-odparł. Z uśmiechem na ustach zakładałem mu siodło,które praktycznie nie było zniszczone. Gdy skończyłem wsiadłem na przyjaciela.' '-To co możemy lecieć?-spytałem.' '''Pokiwał głową.-''Możemy.-powiedział po czym wzbił się w powietrze. ' '''Już teraz wiedziałem,że nikt nie będzie w stanie nas rozdzielić,że nikt nie rozbije naszej przyjaźni.' Przyjaźń jest jak słońce. Czasem coś ja przysłoni,ale nigdy nie gaśnie. Prawdziwej przyjaźni żadna siła nie zniszczy,żaden czas nie osłabi... CDN. Wiem że nawaliłam po całej lini...dzisiaj juz nextów nie będzie. Weny jak nie było tak nie ma... :( Sorcia za błędy i zapraszam do komentowania. PS. Co wy robicie,kiedy nie macie weny? Rozdział 12 Lataliśmy,robiąc beczki,korkociągi,slalomy i różne akrobacje przez kilka godzin. Nie za bardzo chciało mi się wracać. Oszukali mnie,zdradzili. Nawet własna matka mnie okłamywała,po Stoiku się można tego było spodziewać,ale po niej to nie. Zawiodłem się na niej,jak i na pozostałych. Przynajmniej dobrze,że sobie przypomniałem wszystko. Teraz najważniejszy jest Szczerbatek. '-''Co się tak zamyśliłeś?-''wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia.' '-Em...nieważne. Chodź pokaże ci jedno miejsce.-powiedziałem.' Zawróciliśmy lecąc w stronę polanki z klifem. Byliśmy na miejscu po paru minutach. '-''Ale to przecież...-przerwałem mu.' '-Tak wiem,widzisz może tą jaskinie?-mówiąc wskazałem dłonią na ledwo widoczne wejście.-Wleć tam.' '''Zrobił tak jak kazałem. Po chwili zeskoczyłem z przyjaciela i ruszyłem przed siebie. Szliśmy dość krótkim korytarzem,który po chwili się skończył i naszym oczom ukazała się podziemna polanka z wodospadem. Zostawiłem osłupiałego Szczerba i ruszyłem do wodospadu,przy którym po chwili siadałem. Cicho westchnąłem patrząc jak woda leje się do rzeczki,która spływa jakimś wyjściem. Poczułem jak ktoś przysuwa mnie do siebie. Leciutko się uśmiechnąłem i spojrzałem na Szczerbatka leżącego za mną. Położył swój łeb na moich kolanach i patrzył się na wodospad przed nami. Głaskałem go po mordce i za uchem. ' '-''Byłem na tej wyspie kilka razy,zleciałem ja wzdłuż i wszerz,ale tego miejsca nie znalazłem.-''powiedział cicho. Nic na to nie odpowiedziałem. ' Przez długi czas siedzieliśmy w ciszy. Robiło się już ciemno. Powinienem już dawno być w domu,lecz nie spieszyło mi się tam. ' '-''Nie wyganiam cię,ale powinieneś już iść. Robi się ciemno,a ja nie chce żebyś sam chodził po lesie w nocy.-''powiedział Szczerb podnosząc się. ' '-Nie mam ochoty nigdzie iść...dzisiaj nie wracam do domu.-odparowałem kładąc się na plecy. Widziałem jak wywraca oczami,a w następnej chwili byłem ciągnięty za ubrania.-Dobra,dobra pójdę!-krzyknąłem czując pod plecami lodowata wodę. Puścił mnie,a ja podniosłem się. Usłyszałem cichu śmiech. Spojrzałem na śmiejącego się gada z wyrzutem w oczach. Bez słowa odwróciłem się i pomaszerowałem w kierunku wyjścia z podziemnej polanki. '-''Ej no! Nie obrażaj się!-usłyszałem za sobą głos Szczerba,który po chwili zrównał się ze mną. Trącił mnie głowa lekko. Nie zareagowałem,szedłem dalej ku wyjściu. Po chwili już wspinałem się po śliskich skałach na ląd. -''Wiesz że mogliśmy polecieć?''-znowu usłyszałem,lecz nie zwracałem na niego uwagi. Wspinałem się dalej. Po krótkiej chwili stałem już na ziemi. Otrzepałem się i ruszyłem przed siebie. Nagle czarny jak noc smok zagrodził mi drogę. Nic sobie z tego nie robiąc ominąłem go i maszerowałem dalej.-''Czkawka no! Nie gniewaj się!! Przepraszam!''-krzyczał zrównując się ze mną. Trącił mnie głową po raz kolejny.-''Słyszysz? Przepraszam...no nie bądź taki...wybacz przerośniętemu gadowi...''-ledwo co powstrzymywałem śmiech. Skąd mu się to wzięło? Przerośnięty gad...hah dobre... Lecz nie dałem się,nadal maszerowałem przed siebie,w kierunku wioski. Szczerb za to próbował zwrócić na siebie moja uwagę. Cały czas mnie trącał głową,bądź zastępował drogę. Przy wiosce,w krzakach przystanąłem dopiero. Szczerbatek spojrzał na mnie z przeprosinami wymalowanymi w jego zielonych paczałkach. Uśmiechnąłem się i podrapałem go za uchem.-''Wybaczysz?''-spytał z nadzieją. ' '-Wybaczę,wybaczę gadzie ty mój...-mruknął radośnie i wtulił we mnie swój łeb.-Muszę już iść. Zobaczymy się jutro.-powiedziałem przytulając się do niego i odchodząc. Wyłoniłem się spomiędzy krzaków i ruszyłem w kierunku domu. Wiedziałem,że Szczerb nie pójdzie sobie dopóki nie wejdę do domu. Będąc już przy nim odwróciłem się i spojrzałem w krzaki w których kryły się zielone oczy mojego przyjaciela. Lekko się uśmiechnąłem i zniknąłem za drzwiami domu. Miałem zamiar iść od razu do pokoju,lecz moje zamiary nie spełniły się. Otóż będąc na schodach usłyszałem głos Stoika.' '-Musimy porozmawiać Czkawka.' '''Odwróciłem się i z mina mówiącą '' Ja nic nie zrobiłem,dajcie mi spokój zszedłem ze schodów. Teraz dopiero się zacznie-przemknęło mi przez myśl.' CDN. Nie wiem czy będzie dzisiaj jeszcze next. To zależy od mojej weny,która pokazała sie i zaraz zwiała... Sorcia za błędy i zapraszam do komentowania :) Rzodział 13 '''Spojrzałem, na Stoika,który miał gniewny wyraz twarzy. Zastanawiałem się dlaczego taki,bo przecież nic nie zrobiłem. Nie ma podstaw,żeby mnie o coś oskarżać. Swój wzrok skierowałem tym razem na Valke,która starała się uspokoić Stoika.' '-Od razu mówię,że nic nie zrobiłem-powiedziałem cicho.' Odpowiedziała mi cisza,którą po chwili przerwał Stoik. '-Nic? To może przesłyszałem się i wcale nie masz wymalowane nic na nadgarstku?-spytał,a raczej stwierdził fakty. Ale ton głosu miał miły,więc może mi się upiecze...tak nadzieja matka głupich.' '-Em...ja....Pyskacz ci powiedział?-spytałem,chociaż wcale nie musiałem. Otóż Pyskacz jest paplą,ma w zwyczaju powtarzać rzeczy,które dana osoba mu powiedziała.' '-Tak. Powiedz mi dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Nie tak cie wychowywaliśmy!-powiedział podwyższonym głosem.-Pokaż to co namalowałeś-dodał. ' '-Nie...-szepnąłem ledwo słyszalnie.' '-Co powiedziałeś? Powtórz...' Wziąłem głębszy wdech. Co będzie to będzie... '-Powiedziałem NIE!-teraz było mnie słychać w całym domu. ' Zdenerwowałem go tym,oj nie będzie za fajnie teraz... '-Powiedziałem POKAŻ!!! -ryknął.' '-NIE!! Nie powinno cię to obchodzić! Przez tyle lat miałeś mnie gdzieś,to teraz nadal miej!!-krzyknąłem. Chyba go tym wytrąciłem z równowagi. Podniósł się,a Valka raptownie stanęła pomiędzy mną a nim.' '-Odejdź Val.-zwrócił się w jej kierunku.' '-Nie.-wyszeptał stanowczo.' '-Powiedziałem Odejdź-powtórzył.' '-Nie pozwolę ci skrzywdzić naszego syna i tak już to zrobiłeś. Nie pozwolę bardziej.-powiedziała z mocą w głosie.' Widziałem jak coś się z nim dzieję. Jak cały czerwony robi się na twarzy,jak dłonie zaczynają mu się trząść,jak dostaje drgawek. Valka odsunęła się od niego,przestraszona. W następnej chwili wszystko wydarzyło się bardzo szybko. Stoik odepchnął Valkę,która upadając rozcięła sobie rękę. Sam Stoik zmierzał w moim kierunku z gniewem wymalowanym w oczach. Bałem się. Tak bardzo się bałem. Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu się bałem... i to własnego ojca. Odsuwałem się od niego,on zaś szedł cały czas w moja stronę. Rozglądałem się szukając pomocy. Valka leżała,ledwo żywa. Żadnej broni pod ręka nie miałem. Zostało tylko czekać na swoja śmierć. Chciałbym jeszcze tylko raz zobaczyć Szczerbatka...właśnie Szczerbatek! Nabrałem do płuc powietrza,po czym krzyknąłem wydając z siebie ryknięcie charakterystyczne dla Nocnych Furii. Miałem zamiar powtórzyć to drugi raz,lecz Stoik zamachnął się i uderzył mnie. Upadłem na podłogę uderzając przy tym głową o coś ostrego. Dotknąłem się w tamto miejsce. Poczułem coś lepkiego...krew. Przełknąłem głośno ślinę patrząc na Stoika który zmierzał w moja stronę z toporem. Nie błagam tylko nie to... Zacząłem się cofać,przerażony,lecz po chwili moje plecy natrafiły na ścianę. Nie,nie,nie,nie....ja mam zamiar jeszcze żyć! Z nikłą nadzieja rozglądałem się w poszukiwaniu czegoś co by pomogło. Katem oka obserwowałem Stoika,który w dalszym ciągu zmierzał w moim kierunku. Nie no błagam...! ' '-Nie...Stoik przestań!-usłyszałem cichy,lecz stanowczy szept mojej mamy. ''' '''Spojrzałem na nią. Ledwo co trzymała się na nogach. W oczach miała przerażenie. Próbowała podejść,lecz nie wychodziło jej to. Z zewnątrz usłyszałem krzyki ludzi. Ale dlaczego krzyczeli? Oczy momentalnie mi się powiększyły. Muszę...muszę spróbować jeszcze raz. Nabrałem powietrza,po czym z mego gardła wydobył się ryk Nocnej Furii. Po chwili było słychać świst i wypuszczającą plazmę. Drzwi od domu spłonęły,a w nich pojawił się... '-Szczerbatek!-krzyknąłem próbując uciec przed ciosem,który zadał Stoik. Cudem mi się to udało,lecz po chwili gdy Ojciec,którego od dzisiaj już nie będę tak nazywał,uporał się z wyciągnięciem topora zamachnął się jeszcze raz.-Szczerbatek!-krzyknąłem,ostatkiem sił spróbowałem uniknąć tego ciosu. Nie udałoby mi się,ale na całe szczęście Szczerb ogłuszył Stoika,który runął jak długi na ziemie obok mnie. Odetchnąłem dopiero wtedy kiedy pojawił się przy mnie zaniepokojony Szczerbatek. Trącił mnie łbem. -Szczerb...jak dobrze,że jesteś...Zmywamy się stąd...-pomógł mi się podnieść. Po czym wsiadłem na przyjaciela. Miał już wylatywać,kiedy zatrzymałem go.-Poczekaj....zabieramy moja mamę.-pokiwał głową i podszedł do nieprzytomnej Valki. Z trudem posadziłem ja w siodle.-Dobra kolego,lecimy. Kiedy indziej przylecimy po moje rzeczy.-powiedziałem. Przyjaciel tylko mruknął i wyleciał z tego domu.' '-''Gdzie lecimy?-spytał. Z jego głosu wywnioskowałem,że nadal jest przejęty tym co się stało.' '-Do podziemnej polanki,tam nikt nas nie znajdzie.-powiedziałem. ' '''Robiło mi się ciemno przed oczami. Pokręciłem głowa próbując jeszcze wytrzymać.' '-Szczerb...możesz szybciej?-spytałem ledwo co wydobywając głos z siebie.' Zauważył co się dzieję. Przyspieszył. '-''Proszę cię wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilkę...zaraz będziemy.-był przestraszony moim stanem. Ja sam byłem. Zdążyłem jeszcze zobaczyć jak wlatujemy do jaskini,potem zapanowała ciemność.' CDN. Sorki za błędy i zapraszam do komentowania. Zaskoczeni? Bo ja jak najbardziej. Wpadłam na ten pomysł przypadkiem :) I uwaga : Wena (chyba) wróciła!! Ale i tak next jutro :) 'Rozdział 14' '''Strasznie bolała mnie głowa. Ledwo wytrzymywałem ten ból. Wiedziałem że z Valką jest nie najlepiej,a Szczerbatek wariuje z niepokoju. Powoli powracałem do świadomości. Słyszałem cichy odgłos palącego się drewna. Spokojny szum wiatru i zaniepokojone pomruki. Powoli otworzyłem oczy. Najpierw zobaczyłem czerń,a następnie parę zielonych oczu wpatrujących się we mnie z ulgą. Lekko się uśmiechnąłem.' '-''No nareszcie się obudziłeś. Nic ci nie jest? Jak się czujesz?-''zapytał.' Podniosłem się powoli,łapiąc jednocześnie za tył głowy. '-Już jest dobrze.-odparłem cicho.-Gdzie jest Valka?-spytałem rozglądając się.' '-''Obudziła się tuż przed tobą i powiedziała że idzie do jakiejś tam Goti.-odparł.-''Co się tam tak w ogóle wydarzyło? Bo widok ciebie leżącego w małej kałuży krwi,a nad tobą jakiś spaślak,był przerażający.-''dodał pytając.' '-Em...długa historia...-powiedziałem cichutko,lecz usłyszał.' '-''Mam czas.''-odparł kładąc się za mną i kładąc swój łeb na moich kolanach.. Westchnąłem zrezygnowany.' '-No dobra.....-burknąłem niechętnie.-Gdy wróciłem do domu, Stoik poprosił mnie o rozmowę,która dotyczyła mojego znamienia na nadgarstku. Chciał się dowiedzieć skąd to mam i dlaczego sobie takie coś zrobiłem. Spokojna rozmowa,o ile można nazwać ją spokojną przeszła w dość krzykliwą. Nie chciałem pokazać tego znamienia i to doprowadziło Stoika do.....em..... takiego stanu w jakim był. Później po moim wołaniu się ty zjawiłeś...-zakończyłem spoglądając na wstrząśniętego Szczerbatka.' '''-Wiesz że to co zrobił to mu nie ujdzie płazem,prawda? Mieszkańcy widzieli to co się stało. A ja powinienem mu coś zrobić...'' ''-''Proszę cię nie pakuj się w to...może i mieszkańcy nie zabili cię kiedy się pojawiłeś,ale to nie oznacza tego że następnym razem też ci nic nie zrobią...Odegramy się na Stoiku,zobaczysz. Tylko najpierw trzeba się stąd wynieść. Od jutra będziemy szukać jakiejś wyspy,na której spokojnie ja,ty i Valka będziemy mogli żyć. Może być nawet pośród smoków,mi to nie przeszkadza i mogę się założyć,że Valce też nie będzie...' '-Co mi nie będzie?-usłyszałem głos swojej mamy,która po chwili już siedziała koło nas.' '-Nie będzie przeszkadzać życie pośród smoków.-odpowiedziałem.' '''Widać było po niej,że jest zaskoczona.' '-Em...no jakby się zastanowić to nie,nie przeszkadzałoby mi to.-odpowiedziała-Ale widzę,że również odzyskałeś pamięć...tylko jak?' '-To dzięki Szczerbatkowi. Spotkałem go i dzięki temu że mi zaufał,chociaż nie pamiętałem go odzyskałem pamięć.-odpowiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą.-Dlaczego się na to zgodziłaś? Dlaczego pozwoliłaś na to,żeby przegonili Szczerba?-spytałem po kilku minutach ciszy.' '-Wierz mi ,że nie chciałam. Robiłam co mogłam,ale Stoik nie dawał za wygraną. Zaczął się nade mną znęcać...-ostatnie zdanie już wyszeptała ledwo słyszalnie.' To mnie zaskoczyło. Zagotowało mi się w środku. Jak on mógł?! Żeby własną żonę?! ' '-''Czkawka spokojnie...Odpłacimy mu się jeszcze za wszystkie lata,zobaczysz.-''usłyszałem kojący głos mojego przyjaciela,który wiedział co się ze mną dzieję. Spojrzałem na niego i kiwnąłem głowa na znak zgody. Mruknął i wtulił we mnie swój łeb,po którym zacząłem go głaskać. '-Jutro w nocy zakradniemy się do wioski po nasze rzeczy,a z samego rana razem z Szczerbim polecimy szukać wyspy,na której moglibyśmy się zatrzymać. Ty za to,mamo zostaniesz tutaj.-powiedziałem po chwili ciszy.' '-Dobrze. A..czy ja mogłabym mieć również...smoka?-spytała cicho.' '-Jasne,że tak. Jak znajdziemy takiego,jakiego będziesz chciała i w którym będziesz widziała swojego przyjaciela to tak.-odparłem z uśmiechem.' Siedzieliśmy dość długo w zupełnej ciszy. Z Szczerbem trochę się powygłupialiśmy i zmęczeni zasnęliśmy przytulenie do siebie. ''' CDN. Jest i next. Udało się,chociaż było trudno :) Sorcia za błędy i zapraszam do komentowania :) Next tradycyjnie jutro :) Rozdział 15 '''Obudziłem się dość późno jak na mnie. Co dziwnego nie było Szczerba koło mnie. Wyszedłem z jaskini,rozglądając się. Nigdzie go jak i mojej mamy nie było. Podszedłem do wodospadu i przemyłem twarz. Przy okazji złowiłem jeszcze kilka ryb,które później zjadłem. Kończąc posiłek usłyszałem trzepot skrzydeł. Podniosłem się i wychyliłem z jaskini. Szczerbatek wraz z Valką na grzbiecie właśnie lądowali. Podszedłem do nich. '-O Czkawka..już się obudziłeś?-spytała lekko zakłopotana.' '-Tak. Gdzie byliście? -spytałem podchodząc do przyjaciela i głaszcząc go po mordce. ' '-W wiosce...-powiedziała cicho. Zdębiałem.-Wiem,że nie powinnam,ale chciałam pożegnać się z Pyskaczem. Przy okazji wzięłam nasze rzeczy.-powiedziała szukając czegoś w jednej z toreb.' '-Wszystkie z mojego pokoju? Czyli tez szkice,notatniki,ołówki i inne rzeczy?-dopytywałem. ' '-Tak.' '-Czyli możemy jeszcze dzisiaj wylatywać.-podsumowałem.' '-Ale jak to? Przecież mieliście jeszcze poszukać wyspy na której moglibyśmy się zatrzymać...' '-Tak,ale zdam się tutaj na Szczerba. Wiesz przyjacielu jakiego miejsca szukamy,prawda?-spytałem.' '-''Wiem i jak dla mnie to już możemy wylatywać z tej wyspy. Mam jej już dosyć,jak i niektórych ludzi.-odparł.' '-No to za kilka minut wylatujemy.-odparłem.' '''Dość mało było wszystkich rzeczy. Oczywiście moich szkiców i tak dalej było najwięcej. Gdy wszystko było już gotowe wsiedliśmy na mojego przyjaciela i odlecieliśmy. Lecieliśmy w ciszy przez kilkanaście minut.' '-A smoki nie będą mieli za złe,że sprowadzasz do nich dwójkę ludzi?-spytałem po pewnym czasie.' '-''Nie,myślę że nie. Na początku będą wszyscy nieufni co do was,ale po pewnym czasie gdy zobaczą że jesteście inni i że nie zrobicie im krzywdy się przyzwyczają.-''odparł spokojnie.' Nic nie odpowiedziałem. Wiedziałem,że długa droga przed nami. Po paru godzinach zatrzymaliśmy się na jednej wyspie by odpocząć. Była naprawdę malownicza i obiecałem sobie,że kiedyś jeszcze tu wrócimy. Po godzinnym odpoczynku ruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę. Ciekawiło mnie jakie będzie to miejsce. Czy smoki nas polubią? Szczerbatek wspominał coś o Alfie i że to do niego należy decyzja o naszym pobycie w Sanktuarium. Po praktycznie całym dniu lotu na horyzoncie naszym oczom ukazała się wyspa pokryta całkowicie lodem. Nie powiem,że nie wyglądała strasznie,bop wyglądała. Chociaż wiedziałem,a raczej coś mi mówiło,że ta kupa lodu kryje w sobie coś niesamowitego i tajemniczego. Miałem rację. Wlatując jednym z tuneli czułem już,że to miejsce będzie dla mnie najważniejszym. Po chwili wylądowaliśmy. Zeskoczyłem z Szczerba,który od razu udał się w kierunku innego korytarzu. Szliśmy w ciszy. Rozglądałem się by zapamiętać drogę,którą szliśmy. Nie wydawała się jakaś skomplikowana. Po chwili przechodząc pod takim jakby łukiem znaleźliśmy się na dość sporawej polanie. Wszędzie różnorodne gatunki smoków. Różnego rodzaju roślinności. Tego widoku nie dało się opisać,niesamowite miejsce. ' '-Połóżcie'' rzeczy przy skale i poczekajcie tu. Pójdę porozmawiać z Alfą..-''powiedział Szczerb,patrząc na mnie ze zmartwieniem. . Tylko czemu? Przecież nic mi się tu nie stanie. Pokiwałem jedynie głową i usiadłem na skale,gdzie Valka szukała czegoś w swoich rzeczach. '-Przepiękne miejsce. Nigdy nie widziałam piękniejszego,a te wszystkie smoki...-westchnęła cicho rozglądając się rozpromieniona. Nie odpowiedziałem. Siedziałem tylko patrząc się w jeden punkt. Zastanawiało mnie zachowanie Szczerbatka,lecz nic sensownego nie zdołałem wymyślić. Jedynie co mi przyszło na myśl to zapytanie się go o to. ' '-Em..Czk..awka...-usłyszałem cichy,przestraszony głos swojej mamy. ' Spojrzałem na nią. Zbliżał się do niej dość duży pomarańczowy smok,który miał zaciekawienie wymalowane w oczach. '-Spokojnie,on chce się tylko zaprzyjaźnić.-powiedziałem śledząc uważnie poczynania smoka.' '-Zaprzyjaźnić?' '-Tak. Chciałaś mieć przyjaciela...to już go masz....no nie do końca.-odparłem patrząc na Valkę to na smoka,który był coraz bliżej.' '- Jak nie do końca?..co mam robić?-spytała patrząc w oczy smoka.' '-Wyciągnij powoli rękę w jego kierunku. On sam zadecyduje czy ci zaufać czy nie.-powiedziałem z lekkim znużeniem w głosie. Zrobiła tak jak mówiłem. Po chwili wahania pomarańczowy gad przyłożył swoja głowę do jej dłoni. -No i masz przyjaciela. Teraz tylko trzeba się dowiedzieć jakie ma imię,bądź mu je nadać.' '-Ale jak dowiedzieć? Przecież on nas nie rozumie...' '-Rozumie i to bardzo dobrze.-odparłem wstając i podchodząc do dwójki. ' Pomarańczowy gad spojrzał na mnie,po czym mi się pokłonił. Zdębiałem. Dlaczego to zrobił? Może wyczuł że jestem Smoczym Jeźdźcem? Ale jak przecież...No tak! Moje znamię na nadgarstku....Musiał je zobaczyć. '-''Smoczy Jeździec. Myśleliśmy już że nigdy się nie pojawisz.-''powiedział nadal będąc w ukłonie.' '-Jednak to nastąpiło. Nie musisz się kłaniać.-odparłem drapiąc go za uchem.' '-Rozumiesz go?-usłyszałem pytanie Valki.' '-Em..no tak. Od kilku miesięcy rozumiem smoki.-odparłem nie przejmując się tym.-Masz jakieś imię?-to pytanie skierowałem do smoka. Pokręcił przecząco głową.-To trzeba ci jakieś nadać. Mamo?' '-Ja?-pokiwałem głową na tak.-Em...to może...Chmuroskok.?' Chmurek radośnie podskoczył i zaczął się domagać pieszczot. Z uśmiechem odszedłem od nich i skierowałem się w kierunku zniknięcia Szczerba. Szukając go mijałem smoki,które mi się kłaniały. Czyli tutaj wieści szybko się rozchodzą...Mam tylko nadzieję,że Alfa pozwoli nam tutaj zostać. Będąc na skalnej półce zobaczyłem gigantycznego białego smoka z parą ogromnych kłów. Przed nim na trawie stał ktoś mały i czarny. Chwila to Szczerbatek! Czyli ten Oszołomon to pewnie Alfa. Powoli zbliżałem się do dwóch chyba kłócących się smoków. Jeszcze mnie nie zobaczyli,więc było dobrze. ' '-''Tak nie można! Sprowadziłeś tu dwoje wikingów!''-usłyszałem krzyk tego większego. '-''Może i tak,ale jeden z nich jest INNY. Oni nie robią nikomu krzywdy.-starał się Alfę przekonać Szczerb. Postanowiłem się wtrącić.' '-Może źle robię,że się wtrącę ale ja jak i zarówno moja mama żadnemu smokowi nie zrobimy krzywdy.-odparłem schodząc z ostatniej skalnej półki i podchodząc do Szczerbatej Mordki.' '-''Nie powinieneś tu przychodzić Czkawka.''-powiedział Szczerb. Spojrzałem na niego.' '-Może i tak,ale długo nie przychodziłeś i zaczynałem się martwić.-odparłem.-Alfo obiecuję nie ja przysięgam że ani ja ani moja mama nie zrobimy żądnemu smokowi krzywdy. Jeśli będą jakieś ranne będziemy im pomagać dojść do zdrowia...-wziąłem głębszy wdech. Jeśli wiedzą to już wszyscy tu obecni to i on też musi.-Obiecuję nie jako marny człowiek,lecz jako Smoczy Jeździec. Będę bronił tego miejsca jak i smoków się tu znajdujących.-powiedziałem patrząc w oczy dużego smoka.' '-''Że niby ty jesteś Smoczym Jeźdźcem? Udowodnij.'' '''Podwinąłem rękaw ukazując znamię w kształcie Nocnej Furii. Alfa patrzył się na to z szeroko otwartymi oczami w których było wymalowane niedowierzanie.. '-''Jak tak to...przepraszam i możecie zostać. Jeśli naprawdę jesteś Smoczym Jeźdźcem i znamię nie kłamię to możecie zostać.-powiedział pokłaniając mi się.' '-Czy mógłbyś powiedzieć reszcie smoków żeby mi się nie kłaniali? Nie lubię gdy to robicie... -odparłem-....i dziękuję.-dodałem.' '-''Dobrze i proszę.'' '''Pożegnaliśmy się z Alfą i wróciliśmy do Valki bawiącej się z Chmuroskokiem. '-''Ale jak? Przecież Stormcutter nie ufa ludziom...-''zaczął Szczerb.' '-Normalnie. Sam podszedł.-odparłem drapiąc się po karku,lekko zakłopotany.-Mamo! Zostajemy tutaj,Alfa się zgodził!-wykrzyknąłem podchodząc do nich.' Znaleźliśmy jaskinie w której ja wraz z Mordka będziemy mieć pokój. Rozpakowałem się i gdy byłem już wolny resztę dnia spędziłem na zwiedzaniu. Szczerbatek oczywiście nie odstępował mnie na krok. A teraz siedzę sobie obok mojego przyjaciela na klifie i podziwiam zachód słońca. Różnorodne kolory towarzyszą chowającemu się słońcu. Nie myślę o niczym co spowodowało by zadręczanie się. Cieszę się chwilą i wiem,że ta chwila będzie trwała długo tylko wtedy,kiedy obok mnie będzie mój najlepszy przyjaciel. '-Zaczynamy nowe,lepsze życie Szczerbatku. Nasze życie.-szepnąłem głaszcząc go po mordce. Przysunąłem swoja głowę do jego i spojrzałem w jego zielone oczy.- Obiecuję,że nigdy cie nie zostawię. Zawsze będę przy tobie,przyjacielu.' CDN. Rozdział długaśny mi wyszedł...chciałam juz zakończyć to i nie rozdzielać na połowę. Sorcia za błędy i zapraszam do komentowania :) Rozdział 16 Minęło trzy lata odkąd zamieszkaliśmy w Smoczym Sanktuarium. Nie zmieniło się zbyt wiele,może prócz mojego wyglądu. Urosłem i to dość sporo,nie jestem już takim chucherkiem jak kiedyś. Nabrałem masy i mięśni. Codzienne bieganie wokół Sanktuarium wyszło mi na dobre. Włosom pozwoliłem urosnąć i teraz pozostawiam je w nieładzie. Zrobiłem również kuźnie w której zrealizowałem projekt swojego kostiumu do latania,hełmu i różnych broni,które wymyśliłem. Valka wraz z Chmuroskokiem zajęli się leczeniem smoków,które trafiają do nas z różnych ataków czy wysp na których ich uwalniam. Ta dwójka dość dobrze się dogaduję,chociaż myśleliśmy na początku z Szczerbem że tak nie będzie. A co do mojego przyjaciela to również się zmienił. Jego kolor łusek zrobił się bardziej czarny,a oczy nabrały mocniejszej barwy. Chociaż ma te osiemnaście lat to i tak zachowuję się czasami jak pięciolatek,a czasem i gorzej. Zrobił się również nadopiekuńczy względem mnie,co nie ułatwia czasami różnych rzeczy. Plotka o Jeźdźcu Smoków rozeszła się po całym Archipelagu,co ułatwia nam czasami robotę. Czasami,ponieważ znajdują się również i tacy co chcą nas złapać czy nawet zabić. Ale nie jest to takie proste. Wraz z Szczerbatkiem wymyśliliśmy taka taktykę,która pomaga nam być naprawdę niezauważalnym podczas przelotu nad wyspami. Jesteśmy zwinni i szybcy,co czyni nas niepokonanym przeciwnikiem. Wszyscy praktycznie się nas boją...prócz smoków,bo oni jedyni wiedzą że chcemy pomóc. Z rozmyślenia wyrwało mnie szturchanie,a kto mnie szturchał? Oczywiście przerośnięta duża dzidzia,która nie da mi pospać... '-Daj mi spokój...dzisiaj mamy wolne...-burknąłem przewracając się na drugi bok. Lecz szturchanie nie ustępowało. Jęknąłem podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej i przecierając oczy.-Dasz mi kiedyś święty spokój gadzie..?-zapytałem zaspanym głosem. Usłyszałem jedynie fochnięte mruknięcie. Spojrzałem na Szczerbatka,który siedział do mnie tyłem. Westchnąłem ciężko,po czym podniosłem się.-Jak chcesz...ale dzisiaj lotu nie będzie-odparłem idąc w kierunku drzwi. Nie słyszałem żeby za mną szedł.-Czyli duża dzidzia strzela focha...-mruknąłem pod nosem i zamknąłem drzwi. Ruszyłem korytarzem prowadzącym do prowizorycznej kuchni,którą zajęła Valka.' '-Cześć...-powiedziałem zasiadając za stołem.' '-Dzień dobry synku...jak się spało?-spytała podając mi talerz z jedzeniem. Usiadła naprzeciwko mnie.' '-Nawet dobrze...pomijając fakt o natarczywej pobudce...-mruknąłem wgryzając się w rybę.' '-A właśnie...gdzie Szczerbatek?-spytała rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.' '-Strzelił focha,bo nazwałem go ''gadem.-odparłem za bardzo się tym nie przejmując. Mama zaśmiała się cicho.' '-Co zamierzasz dzisiaj robić? Z tego co wiem masz dzisiaj wolne.-spytała twierdząc.' '-No mam...i nie mam pojęcia. Pewnie będę szwendał się po całym Sanktuarium,albo zrobię jakiś projekt nowej broni...-wzruszyłem ramionami zastanawiając się nad tym.-A ty?-spytałem.' '-Z samego rana przyleciało do nas kilka chorych smoków i trzeba się nimi zająć.-odparła.' '-Pomóc ci?-spytałem z ledwo słyszalna nadzieja w głosie.' '-Nie,nie musisz.-powiedziała zabierając się za mycie brudnych naczyń.' '-Mhm...to ja ten tego...ja już pójdę..-powiedziałem wstając i ruszając w stronę wyjścia.' '-Tak,tak...uważaj na siebie!-krzyknęła jeszcze.' '-Tak...jasne...' '''Udałem się tym razem do głównej polanki. Jak zawsze wchodząc na nią,przywitały mnie małe Szponiaki. Z uśmiechem pogłaskałem wszystkie,po czym usiadłem sobie na skalnej półce na której zawsze lubiłem posiedzieć w ciszy i samotności. Tylko zawsze był tu ze mną Szczerbatek,a teraz to nie mam pojęcia gdzie on jest. Trochę mnie to niepokoi. ' Cicho westchnąłem patrząc na smoki,które się wygrzewały na słońcu. Z dnia na dzień utwierdzam się w przekonaniu,że postąpiłem dobrze uciekając z Berk. Przymknąłem oczy,zadowolony i wziąłem głębszy wdech. Siedziałem tak przez dłuższy czas kiedy nagle... CDN. Wiem nudny rozdział...taki wyszedł. Sorcia za błędy i zapraszam do komentowania :) Mam do was jeszcze pewna rzecz. Od poniedziałku zaczynam znowu szkołę. Więc nie bede miała czasu i tu propozycja do was : 1. Nexty pojawiałyby się Czwartek,Piatek,Sobota,Niedziela z czego te pierwsze dni ( Czwartek i Piątek) jeżeli miałabym jakieś sprawdziany czy cos ważnego do nauki to nie. 2. Piatek i weekend. Jak do tego to nie mam żadnego ale :) 3. Kiedy będę miała wolny czas,'co do tego nie jestem pewna. Pomijając sprawdziany itp. po feriach zaczynaja się projekty w szkole i nie będe miała czasu. Wybór należy do was. Mi osobiście pasowało by albo 1 albo 2. Nowe opko najprawdopodobniej będzie, mam juz zarys fabuły. Czkawka byłby półsmokiem,a Szczerb smokiem. Tylko jeszcze nie jestem pewna jednej rzeczy,ale mam nadzieję że to wypali :) Rozdział 17 '….coś,a raczej ktoś skoczył na mnie i zaczął lizać. '-Nie...pfuj...Szczerbatku!-próbowałem jakoś odepchnąć od siebie jego lepki język,lecz nadaremnie. Mruknął tylko cicho i z naburmuszoną mina zlazł ze mnie.-Czy ty zawsze musisz mnie witać liżąc?-spytałem podnosząc się i otrzepując z lepkiej śliny. Zaśmiał się jedynie po swojemu. Posłałem mu wrogie spojrzenie i na powrót usiadłem. Położył się za mną i owinął swój ogon wokół mnie. Siedzieliśmy chwilkę w ciszy.' '-''To co dzisiaj robimy?-spytał kładąc głowę na łapach.' '''Wzruszyłem ramionami.' '-Może...polecimy zobaczyć jak tam się miewa Berk,co ty na to?-spytałem z błyskiem w oku.' '-''Berk? Ty coś kombinujesz,prawda?' '''-''To i owo...-odparłem z uśmieszkiem.-Pomyślałem,że można by odwiedzić Pyskacza...i....komuś...coś zrobić...-bąknąłem cicho ostatnie wyrazy. Szczerb zlustrował mnie wzrokiem.' -'''Komuś...czyli spaślakowi?-''spytał nadal mi się uważnie przypatrując.' '-Tak''' '-''To na co my jeszcze czekamy?! Wsiadaj i lecimy!!-raptownie się podniósł. Wytrzeszczyłem oczy ze zdumieniem i rozbawieniem wymalowanym w nich. Zaśmiałem się.-''No z czego się tak śmiejesz? Wstawaj!''-ponaglił mnie. W dalszym ciągu się śmiejąc wsiadłem na Szczerba po czym wylecieliśmy.' '''Lot minął dość szybko. Przy okazji powygłupialiśmy się i pobiliśmy prędkość.' '-No dobrze...polecimy najpierw nad Krucze Urwisko,tam poczekamy do nocy i późnej zakradniemy się do wioski.-powiedziałem kiedy na horyzoncie zamajaczył zarys Berk.' '-''A gburowaty wiking??-spytał. Wywróciłem oczami.' '-Na niego mam inny plan,później ci opowiem-mówiąc to miałem złośliwy uśmieszek na ustach.' '''Po chwili lądowaliśmy w Urwisku. Za bardzo się tutaj nie zmieniło. Roślinność bardziej podrosła i tylko tyle. ' '-''Ryby!!-wykrzyknął uradowany Szczerb,który stał aktualnie przy oczku wodnym. Zaśmiałem się podchodząc do niego.' '-Ty żarłoku! -spojrzał na mnie niewinnym spojrzeniem.' '-''No co...ty nie machałeś skrzydłami przez tyle godzin...-''odrzekł na swoje usprawiedliwienie.' '-Tyle godzin? Lecieliśmy niecałe dwie!-krzyknąłem klepiąc go po grzbiecie.' '''Mruknął jedynie coś pod nosem i zanurzył łeb w wodzie. Cicho westchnąłem po czym zacząłem biegać wokół Urwiska. Przynajmniej tak prędzej zabije czas. Przypomniało mi się jak odzyskałem pamięć dzięki Szczerbatek Mordce... i pomyśleć że gdybym wtedy nie wybrał się na przechadzkę po lesie to nadal nie pamiętałbym go.... i nie uciekłbym. Przystanąłem koło drzewa i spojrzałem na Szczerbatka,który jadł. Miałem szczęście,że go znalazłem wtedy w porę,bo gdybym się spóźnił kilka dni to już nie żyłby. Czasami się zastanawiam jak wyglądałaby życie bez mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Z pewnością nie byłoby lepsze od tego,teraz. W dalszym ciągu byłbym wyśmiewany,obrażany i bity. Mam wielkiego farta,że tak powiem. Mam niesamowite życie,a u mojego boku zawsze będzie Szczerbatek. ' '-''Coś się tak zamyślił? Stoisz jak kołek od dobrych dziesięciu minut...-''z zadumy wyrwał mnie przyjaciel,który teraz stał naprzeciw mnie.' '-Cieszę się,że ciebie mam.-powiedziałem wyciągając dłoń w jego stronę. Przyłożył do niej swoja głowę. ' '-''Ja też się cieszę,nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo...przyjacielu.-''odparł wtulając swój łeb we mnie. Pogłaskałem go,przytulając.' CDN. Kolejny nudnawy rozdział :) Sorcia za błędy i zapraszam do komentowania :) Rozdział pojawi sie względem was :) Rozdział 18 Wieczorem miałem już przyszykowane wszystko. Jakiś sznur,który znalazłem w jaskini,stary kosz najprawdopodobniej po rybach i śluz z węgorzy. ' '-''Już jestem. Gronkiel zgodził się,powiedział tylko żeby dać mu to wiadro.-''powiedział podchodząc do mnie. '-Em...wiadro skołuje się z kuźni do której zawitamy.-odparłem spoglądając na niebo. Robiła się już noc,za jakieś cztery godzinki wszyscy będą spać smacznie,a my w tym czasie przygotujemy dla Stoika niespodziankę. Oj się zdziwi...' Gdzieś tak przed północą wyruszyliśmy. Wiadro zdobyłem nieco wcześniej i dałem je Gronklowi,który już zrobił swoje. Dolecieliśmy już do wioski. Szczerb wylądował pomiędzy drzewami. Zeskoczyłem z niego zabierając potrzebne rzeczy. Cicho i tak żeby nikt nas nie zauważył wyszliśmy spomiędzy krzaków. Było strasznie cicho. W kilku domach jeszcze paliły się świece,co nieco utrudniało nam zadanie,ale na szczęście w domu do którego zmierzamy było ciemno. Zatrzymałem się przed drzwiami wodza wyspy. Bałem się tam wejść. Bałem się znowu zobaczyć to wszystko,te ściany,stół...i samego Stoika. Ogarną mnie lęk. Nie byłem w stanie się ruszyć,sparaliżowało mnie. ' '-''Czkawka,będzie dobrze. Jestem przy tobie.''-usłyszałem głos mego przyjaciela,który wtulił swoją głowę we mnie. ''' '''Zmusiłem swoje mięśnie do pogłaskanie go. Wziąłem głębszy wdech. '-Miejmy to już za sobą...-powiedziałem cicho.' Niepewnie uchyliłem drzwi,zaglądając do środka. Nikogo nie było. Po cichu,cały się trzęsąc wmaszerowałem do wnętrza domu. Szczerbatek zamknął za nami drzwi. Spojrzałem na niego. Wysłał mi pokrzepiający uśmiech. Ruszyłem korytarzem,który prowadził do pokoju Ważkiego. Z każdym krokiem moje serce biło szybciej,a oddech przyśpieszał. Szczerbatek starał się mnie jakoś rozluźnić,co minimalnie skutkowało. Przystanąłem przed drzwiami pokoju. Z wewnątrz dobiegało ciche chrapanie. Wziąwszy głębszy wdech otworzyłem drzwi,które cicho zaskrzypiały. Spojrzałem szybko na łóżko na którym leżał wiking. Na szczęście to go nie zbudziło. Nie przypatrując się nawet Stoikowi wszedłem do środka. Szczerb został na czatach,chociaż i tak bardziej się patrzył co robię. Najpierw sznurek. Przymocowałem go do drzwi,a z kolei do niego wiadro z odchodami Gronkla. Szczerb się cicho zaśmiał. Spojrzałem na niego pytającym wzrokiem. '-''Już nie mogę się doczekać widoku jego miny.-odparł.' '''Uśmiechnąłem się jedynie i sprawdziłem jeszcze raz sznur z wiadrem. Wyglądało na stabilne. Na podłodze,koło łóżka porozrzucałem jeszcze takie paski z ostrymi kawałkami,które przez przypadek zrobiłem. Rozejrzałem się po pokoju poszukując okna,żeby wydostać się przez nie. Drzwiami nie mogliśmy,ponieważ spadłoby na nas wiadro z niespodzianką. Sprawdziwszy wszystko jeszcze raz wyskoczyłem przez okno,a za mną Szczerb. Udałem się w stronę drzwi wejściowych.' '-''Po co ci był śluz z węgorzy?-''pytając się oto wzdrygnął się.' Uśmiechnąłem się. '-Zaraz zobaczysz...-odparłem wchodząc do domu.' Podszedłem do korytarzu,który prowadził do pokoju śpiącego wikinga. ' '-Masz ten śluz?-spytałem spoglądając na Szczerbatka. Kiwnął głową i podał mi kosz z nim. Śluz z węgorzy,który nie łatwo było mi dostać rozlałem na podłodze. Szczerb się skrzywił czując jego zapach. Sprawdziłem palcem czy jest wystarczająco ślisko...i było. Podniosłem się z klęczek. Mój wzrok padł na broń Stoika. Uśmiechnąłem się chytrze i spojrzałem tym razem na Szczerba,który miał pytanie wymalowane na mordce.-Co powiesz na jeszcze jeden dowcip?-spytałem. '-''Mianowicie jaki?-dopytywał.' '''Wskazałem ruchem głowy na broń.' '-Może pospalamy rączki od broni...?-spytałem.' '-''Do tego jeszcze ostrze!-krzyknął.' '-Ty jaczy łbie! Ciszej,bo jeszcze go obudzisz!-krzyknąłem cicho. Wywrócił jedynie oczami i omijając śluz z węgorzy szerokim łukiem podszedł do broni,ja również się tam znalazłem. Wyjąłem piekło i zacząłem podpalać rączki od broni, Szczerbatek za to podpalał ostrza. Tak jakoś po piętnastu minutach cała broń była spalona.-No dobra to czas zacząć przedstawienie-powiedziałem z rozbawieniem i ekscytacją w głosie. ' '''Schowaliśmy się na schodach w ledwo widocznym miejscu. Wyjąłem kuleczkę z gazem,która po naciśnięciu po kilku sekundach sama wybucha. Rzuciłem ją,a po chwili wybuchła. Usłyszeliśmy jak z pokoju dobiega krzyk. Nadepnął na ostre paski. Następnie kuelejąc Stoik otworzył drzwi,a na niego spadło wiadro z cuchnącą kupa Gronkla. Starałem się powstrzymać wybuchnięcie śmiechem widząc jego minę. Coś jak mieszanka bólu,gniewu,niedowierzania,bezsilności i chęci zamordowania tego kogoś kto za tym stoi. Szczerb siedzący obok mnie zwijał się na schodach ze śmiechu. Sam jego widok doprowadzał do śmiechu już nawet nie mówiąc o wkurzonym Stoiku,który z odchodami Gronkla zmierzał w kierunku kuchni. A wyglądał jak... zaśmiałem się cicho. Na szczęście tego nie usłyszał. Otóż niezwyciężony i nieustraszony wódz Berk szedł przez korytarz w kapciach,piżamie w chyba króliczki i nocnej czapce,zaś pod pacha trzymał coś co wyglądało jak....miś?! Tak to był misiek! Wybuchnąłem cichym i niepohamowanym śmiechem. Szczerbatek,który też to zauważył również się śmiał. Gdyby nie sytuacja to leżał bym na podłodze i zwijał się ze śmiechu,płacząc...tak samo jak Szczerb. W dalszym ciągu śmiejąc się patrzyliśmy na poczynania Stoika,który w dalszym ciągu nie słyszał naszego śmiechu. Aktualnie wszedł na śluz z węgorzy i teraz dopiero zaczął się kabaret! Wyobraźnie sobie potężnego wikinga ubranego w kapcie,czapkę,piżamę w króliczki,trzymającego pod pachą misia,za to na głowie odchody Gronkla,ranne stopy i ślizgającego się po podłodze! Który na dodatek robił wszystko żeby się utrzymać,co wychodziło mu jak jakiś niezrównoważony taniec! Wybuchłem jeszcze większym śmiechem. Złapałem się za brzuch,który zaczął mnie bolec ze śmiechu. Ledwo co utrzymywałem się na schodach patrząc na to niezwykle fascynujące widowisko. Wódz Wandali nie długo utrzymał się na ślizgawce,po paru minutach runął jak długi na ziemię,przy okazji jeszcze oblepiając się śluzem.' '-ZABIJE!!!!!-wrzasnął na cały dom.' Wybuchliśmy wraz z Szczerbatkiem jeszcze głośniejszym śmiechem,który tym razem Stoik usłyszał. '-Zmywamy się...-szepnąłem w dalszym ciągu się śmiejąc. Wskoczyłem na Szczerbatka,po czym wylecieliśmy z domu wodza pokładając się ze śmiechu.' CDN. Macie nexta Mordki :) Ledwo co wychodzi mi pisanie...cały czas się śmieję :DDD Sorcia za błędy i tradycyjnie zapraszam do komentowania :) Next będzie w czwartek...a właśnie! Postanowiłam,że nexty będą pojawiały się od piątku do niedzieli,czasami jak będę miała czas w czwartki,co jest bardzo prawdopodobne :) Czekajcie na nexta :D Rozdział 19 Ruszyliśmy od razu do domu. Wizytę u Pyskacza postanowiłem sobie darować. Mógłby ktoś niepotrzebny nas zauważyć i wtedy nie byłoby za fajnie. Dość szybko dolecieliśmy na miejsce. Wlecieliśmy do tunelu prowadzącego do głównej sali wejściowej. Po wylądowaniu zeskoczyłem z Szczerba i poprawiłem kostium. '-''To ja...ten tego...ja pójdę...do innych...-''powiedział jąkając się. Spojrzałem się na niego,świdrując wzrokiem.' '-Jasne...leć.-odparłem nadal bacznie go obserwując. Po krótkiej chwili już go przy mnie nie było. Z cichym westchnięciem udałem się w stronę polany gdzie Valka leczyła smoki. Tam powinienem ją znaleźć. Przechodząc tunelami odpowiadałem witajacym sie ze mną smokom. Od początku naszego pobytu tutaj trochę się zmieniły. Nie są już takie nieufne,jak kiedyś. Zachowują się inaczej w stosunku do mnie,czy Valki...chociaż są jeszcze tacy,którzy mnie nie lubią. Raz nawet zapytałem się jednego z nich o to,odpowiedział mi,że według nich,czyli tej grupki nielubiących mnie, nie jestem tym,za którego się podaję...a to znamię na moim nadgarstku to mogłem sobie narysować... Nie miałem pojęcia wtedy,czy mam się śmiać,czy płakać. Niektórzy uważają mnie za oszusta,którym tak naprawdę nie jestem,ale co mam zrobić? Przecież nakłonienie,czy nawet zmuszenie ich do innego zdania,pogorszyło by sprawę. Wole już zostawić ich w spokoju i nie stać im na drodze. ' '-Czkawka?! Już jesteście? Zawsze jak gdzieś lecicie to nie ma was kilka dni,a tu raptem nie było was dzień...Coś się stało?-spytała wyrywając mnie z rozmyślenia. ' '-Em...nie nic się nie stało. Postanowiliśmy z Szczerbem zawitać na Berk...-mówiłem głaszcząc jednego z chorych smoków.-...i tak jakoś wyszło,że daliśmy niezłą nauczkę, w formie dowcipu Stoikowi...-kontynuowałem.' '-Dowcipu?-spytała lekko skołowana.' -'Tak...bo widzisz...chcieliśmy się mu odpłacić za....sama dobrze wiesz za co...-spojrzałem na nią. Miała nieobecny wzrok,lecz wiedziałem,że słucha.-...i wymyśliliśmy niezły dowcip,który popamięta do końca życia...-zaśmiałem się cicho na to wspomnienie. Widok Stoika w piżamie w króliczki,trzymającego pod pachą misia...bezcenne.-...Skończyło się na wrzasku Stoika typu: ''ZABIJĘ!. Po tym odlecieliśmy.-zakończyłem przypatrując się Valce,która w dalszym ciągu miała nieobecny wzrok. Podszedłem, do niej i zamachałem dłonią przed jej twarzą...Nic,nie reagowała. Lekko nią potrząsnąłem.-Mamo? Wszystko dobrze?- spytałem zaniepokojony. Tak Czkawka,głupku jak może być dobrze,skoro przypomniałeś jej o Tym wydarzeniu.' '-Em...tak,tak.-ocknęła się i popatrzyła na mnie. -Przynajmniej mieliście frajdę,bo znając waszą dwójkę to po was można się wszystkiego spodziewać.-powiedziała lekko się uśmiechając,również się uśmiechnąłem.' '-No tak...-burknąłem pod nosem.-Pomóc ci w czymś?-spytałem widząc dość sporo rannych smoków,które wymagały opatrzenia.' '-Nie,nie musisz. Idź odpocznij,czy coś...ja sobie dan radę.-odparła nawet na mnie nie patrząc. Wzruszyłem lekko ramionami i skierowałem się do tunelu,który tym razem prowadził na główna polankę. Szedłem dość wolnym krokiem,jak na mnie,bo i po co się spieszyć? Nic ważnego nie mam do roboty,chyba że późniejsze szukanie Szczerba...to wtedy tak. Już miałem zamiar skręcać,kiedy nagle coś mnie złapało i pociągnęło do tyłu,w ledwo co widoczny tunel.' CDN. Przepraszam,że o późnej porze,ale dopiero co wróciłam od lekarza. Przynajmniej dobrze,że miałam połowe napisane :) Sorcia za błędy i zapraszam do komentowania :) Rozdział powinien pojawic sie jutro o dość późnej porze,niestety. :( Bardzo ważna informacja 'Kochani podjełam decyzję. Przez ostatni tydzień chodziłam jak struta,miałam metlik w głowie....decyzja która podjęłam wiele mnie kosztowała,ale ja juz tak dłużej nie mogę. Moje życie sie zmieniło,pomijając już fakt o praktycznie co tygodniowych sprawdzianach...to na dodatek jeszcze moje osobiste problemy. Kiedys zaczynając pisać,cieszyłam sie z tego i to sprawiało mi przyjemność...teraz tez tak jest...ale spróbujcie postawic sie na moim miejscu. Codziennie przychodzicie ze szkoły odrabianie lekcji sprzątanie domu,nauka i do tego jeszcze własne problemy....wczoraj na przykład to ja musiałam sie zmuszać do napisania czegokolwiek...nie czerpałam z tego radości,jak kiedyś. Wróce jeszcze do pisania,ale to kiedyś...postanowiłam,że po zakończeniu tego opka nie będe juz pisała. Zakończe tą historię,ale nie spodziewajcie się po mnie fenomenalnych czy jeszcze jakis tam nextów. Bedę sie starała. :) Moja wena jest praktycznie na wyczerpaniu,sama dokładnie nie wiem co robie źle....najprawdopodobniej to wszystko juz mnie przerosło...(mowa tu o szkole i życiu prywatnym ). Oczywiście będzie mi brakowało pisania...i to nawet bardzo....jak i was :) ''' Nie chciałam żeby tak wyszło. Jest mi źle z tym. Przepraszam Was wszystkich za to. Zawiodłam was tylko....jak i samą siebie. ;( Przepraszam. Rozdział 20 Coś mnie przyszpiliło do zimnej ściany jaskini. Poczułem ostry ból w prawym ramieniu,a potem jak coś lepkiego spływa po mojej ręce,zrozumiałem,że to była moja ...krew. Przed oczami stanęła mi TA scena. Kiedy Stoik podchodził do mnie z nienawiścią wymalowaną w oczach,trzymając topór. To jak się zbliżał do mnie,przerażonego. To jak wtedy się bałem... Nagle te wszystkie uczucia ogarnęły moje ciało. Przeszyły je niczym igła do materiału. Nie,nie mogę dać się ponieść emocjom! Nie teraz! Gdy mój oprawca robi ze mną co chce! Wyrwałem się z silnego mentalnego uścisku bólu i przerażenia. Szarpałem się jak tylko mogłem,żeby tylko powrócić do rzeczywistości. Było naprawdę bardzo ciężko,lecz w końcu udało mi się. Pierwsze co zobaczyłem co kontur czyjegoś ciała,które wyglądało mi na smoka. Dopiero później uświadomiłem sobie,że to jest smok. Zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści i z ogniem w oczach spojrzałem na swojego oprawcę. Nie bałem się go i chyba to wyczuł,ponieważ jeszcze bardziej przyszpilił mnie do ściany. Czułem jak coś ostrego wbija mi się w plecy...jak rozcina ją,by dać upust krwi... Miałem świadomość tego,że to jest mój koniec. Sam nie dam rady z silniejszym,wyższym ode mnie. Może gdybym nie był zmęczony podróżą,ale tak to pozostało mi tylko czekać na śmierć....lecz NIE! Będę walczył! Nie dam się jakiemuś źle nastawionemu do mnie smokowi! Niech wie,że ze mną się nie zadziera!! Nowy nawrót sił rozlał się po moim ciele. Szarpnąłem się,patrząc gniewnie na przytrzymującego mnie smoka. '-Czego chcesz?!-spytałem ozięble.' ''-Twojej śmierci. Czego by innego?''-odparł. '-Myślisz,że jak mnie zabijesz to problem będziesz miał z głowy?! Szczerbatek z Valką i resztą smoków będą mnie szukać! A gdy się dowiedzą co się stało i kto za tym stoi,to będziesz miał niezły problem...-powiedziałem z malującą się wyższością w oczach.' Prychną.-''Może i tak...ale można powiedzieć,że popełniłeś samobójstwo...''-nie wytrzymując już przerwałem mu. '-Co ci to da?! Zabicie mnie!! Co?!!-krzyknąłem,czego zaraz pożałowałem. Otóż mój oprawca swym ostrym jak brzytwa pazurem przejechał mi po brzuchu,powodując kolejną fale bólu,którego nie dałem po sobie poznać, i wylewu krwi.' ''-Może i nic mi nie da,ale za to będę miał pewność,że ktoś taki jak TY już nie żyję!-''wykrzyczał. '-Nikt z smoków ci tego nie daruje,a już tym bardziej Szczerbatek!-krzyknąłem wściekły.' ''-Nocna Furia...on tylko grał przed tobą. Został wybrany spośród wielu... i wysłany do ciebie,żebyś mu zaufał. To była tylko gra,w której poległeś.''-powiedział z kpiną słyszalna w głosie. '-Co? O czym ty mówisz? Szczerbatek nigdy...' '-''To żeś się przeliczył. Marny człowieczku...On tylko UDAWAŁ przed tobą!! Dostał rozkaz i musiał go wypełnić...-''przerwał uważnie mi się przypatrując. Ja zaś nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Przecież Szczerbatek nigdy by mi czegoś takiego nie zrobił! Jesteśmy przecież najlepszymi przyjaciółmi! Jak mogłem się tak bardzo pomylić?! Jak?!-''Co twoje marne serduszko się zawiodło?! Widzisz,nie było ufać Furii,ale teraz to i tak już przesądzone...-odparł biorąc zamach. Za bardzo nie obchodziło mnie to co ze mną zrobi. Teraz cierpiałem ogromne katusze...moje serce przyszyło ból. Ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz rozpaczy i niedowierzania. Jak on mógł?! Byliśmy...a raczej mogliśmy być najlepszymi przyjaciółmi,a on to specjalnie zrobił! Byłem głupkiem ufając mu. Niepotrzebnie.... Nagle poczułem ostry ból w okolicach brzucha. Instynktownie się skuliłem,łapiąc w tamto miejsce. Żeby to jeszcze było tyle...kolejna seria uderzeniowa już na mnie czekała. Kolejna seria ran na brzuchu,placach.... Nie sprzeciwiałem się...niech mnie maltretuje. Należy mi się,po tym....po dowiedzeniu się....o zdradzie najlepszego przyjaciela....ja mu ufałem,a on...On to bez żadnych skrupułów wykorzystał...' '''Miałem już dosyć. Wiedziałem,że pozostało mi niewiele czasu. Czułem jak życie,jak cała energia ze mnie uchodzi. Spojrzałem umęczonym i przepełnionym bólem wzrokiem na swego oprawce,który szykował się do zadania ostatecznego ciosu. Widziałem jak nabiera zamachu,jak jego łapa z ostrymi pazurami zmierza w moim kierunku. Jeszcze chwila...chwilunia... i będę już na innym świecie...lepszym świecie... Wraz z draśnięciem pazurów,upadłem na ziemię. Żegnaj świecie...Żegnaj...' CDN. Nie zabijajcie!! Tak jakos wyszło!! :D Sorcia za błędy i zapraszam do komentowania :) Rozdział może jeszcze dzisiaj,ale to późnym wieczorem :) Rozdział 21 Unosiłem się w błogiej nieświadomości. Czułem jak spadam w dół...lecz to było przyjemne spadanie...takie jak podczas lotu. Podczas takiego spadania towarzyszą ci niesamowite uczucia,lecz jedno jest najważniejsze...uczucie WOLNOŚCI. Czujesz wtedy,że możesz wszystko...że mimo przeciwności losu wstajesz i idziesz dalej. Nie poddajesz się. Nie oglądasz za siebie. Nie liczysz na innych,lecz na samego siebie. Jesteś pewien,że wszystko wytrzymasz. Wszystko zniesiesz. To jest jedno z najważniejszych uczuć,gdy spadasz. Mi ono towarzyszy na co dzień,przyzwyczaiłem się do niego i nie zamierzam zrezygnować. To uczucie jest nie do pisania. Inni powiedzieliby,że tylko spada się w dół. To jest prawdą,lecz dla mnie jest wolnością,czymś dzięki czemu mogę się wyrwać od rzeczywistości,przenieść w inny nieodkryty świat,który tylko ja wiem jak wygląda...to po prostu MÓJ ŚWIAT,do którego tylko JA mam dostęp,tylko JA i nikt nie ma prawa zabrać czy nawet zakazać mi tego,bo i tak nie posłucham. Mój świat...moje zasady...poje uczucie,które towarzyszy mi przy bezwładnym spadaniu...bawieniu się z grawitacją,powietrzem. Ta świadomość lotu,który nie ma końca...który nigdy się nie skończy. Czujesz,że możesz wszystko!,i to jest najważniejsze... Nagle otaczająca mnie czerń zaczęła przechodzić w szarość...ale tak nie powinno być...przecież umarłem,wiec dlaczego tak? Dlaczego,przecież nikt nawet nie zdążyłby mnie uratować...musiałby być naprawdę szybki,tak jak dajmy na to Nocna Furia... ''' '''Moje serce raptownie zamarło,by po chwili zacząć kołatać w mojej piersi. Wspomnienia raptownie zalały mój umysł,nie dając nawet odetchnąć. Dlaczego ON mi to zrobił? Byliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi,chociaż udawał,ale byliśmy. Dlaczego mnie okłamał,zdradził? Żeby co? Przypodobać się innym? Żeby coś udowodnić? Tylko po co? Po co...nie...dlaczego mnie zranił? Dlaczego to tak musi boleć? Dlaczego zdrada tak boli? Na te pytanie nie dostane odpowiedzi...i nawet nie chce jej dostać. Zranił mnie,wiec będę starał się go unikać. Tak,tak będzie najlepiej. Z rozmyśleń wyrwał mnie ból,który się nasilał. Nie potrafiłem go zignorować. Czułem jak moje znamię na nadgarstku pulsuje i chyba najprawdopodobniej świeci na niebiesko,widziałem przebłyski tego światła przez zamknięte powieki. Powoli je uchyliłem. Praktycznie od razu oślepiło mnie niebieskie światło,takie jak,kiedy sobie zaufaliśmy. Nie zaprzątałem sobie tym głowy,skupiłem swoja uwagę na niebieskim światełku,które jak jakaś osłona wnikała we mnie. Poczułem przyjemne mrowienie na całym ciele,które po chwili ustąpiło jednocześnie gasząc niebieskie światełko. Leżałem chwile w bezruchu. Nie wiedziałem co dokładnie nastąpiło,lecz miałem wrażenie,że to jest coś niezwykłego i niesamowitego. Po krótkiej chwili,gdy wybudziłem się dokładniej,zmusiłem swoje ciało do pierwszej rzeczy...do podniesienia się. Z trudem mi to wyszło,ból nadal miejscowił się w całym moim ciele. Westchnąłem ciężko. Nie docierało do mnie jeszcze to co się stało,to że jakimś cudem żyje. Jednymi słowy nie obchodziło mnie to. Wziąwszy głębszy wdech,podniosłem się powoli. Nogi miałem jak z waty,co nie poprawiało mojego stanu. Jakoś bez wywrotki doczołgałem się do drzwi,które jednym pchnięciem otworzyłem. Przekraczając próg wziąłem jeszcze głębszy wdech. Ruszyłem korytarzem do jaskini w której była kuchnia. Trochę mi zajęło dojście do tego miejsca,ale koniec końców udało mi się to. Niepewnie przekroczyłem próg,a dlaczego niepewnie? To proste. Otóż wiem,że Valka naskoczy na mnie,za to że nie leże. ''' '''Rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu. Valka stała przy kuchni coś robiąc,nie zobaczyła mnie jeszcze. Za to Chmuroskok siedział w kącie pomieszczenia i wcinał kosz ryb,który jak tylko mnie zobaczył uśmiechnął się po swojemu,koło niego siedział Szczerbatek,który również mnie zobaczył. Jego zielone oczy wyrażały jedno : Radość. Przełknąłem z trudem rosnącą gule żalu i swój wzrok skierowałem na Valkę,lecz kątem oka obserwowałem dwa smoki. '-Cześć mamo...-wyszeptałem cicho. Kobieta drgnęła i odwróciła się w moja stronę. ' '-Czkawka! Powinieneś leżeć,a nie paradować sobie po Sanktuarium!-zgoniła mnie najpierw by potem podejść do mnie ze zmartwieniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Gdy znalazła się blisko mnie,bardzo mocno się do mnie przytuliła.' '-Ma...mo...dusi..sz....mnie...-ledwo co to z siebie wydusiłem. Byłem jeszcze bardzo osłabiony. Raptownie się ode mnie oderwała.' '-Przepraszam...-wyszeptała kładąc dłoń na mój policzek.-Jak się czujesz? Coś cie boli? Może...' '-Nie. Wszystko jest dobrze....Tylko co się tak w ogóle stało?-spytałem. Cicho westchnęła,wskazując na krzesło.' '-Usiądźmy.-powiedziała. Gdy jakoś doszedłem do stołu z krzesłami i usiadłem zaczęła opowiadać.-Sama dokładnie nie wiem co się tam stało,przybiegłam gdy tylko usłyszałam huk. Będąc już na miejscu zobaczyłam szokujący widok. Ty leżący nieprzytomny w kałuży krwi,a obok ciebie Szczerbatek przygniatający do podłoża innego smoka,który najprawdopodobniej wyrządził ci krzywdę. Przenieśliśmy ciebie do pokoju,a tam opatrzyłam ci rany. Tamten smok za to został zabity przez Chmuroskoka,Szczerbatek cały czas był przy tobie.-zakończyła. Siedziałem jak sparaliżowany. Przecież to nie było logiczne!! Najpierw spiskuje,a później ratuje mi życie!! Może miał wyrzuty sumienia...i dlatego tak postąpił?...sam nie wiem. Nagle...' CDN. Tak wiem jestem zła :D Skończyłam w takim momencie...jakos tak wyszło :D Nie uwierzycie,ale siedziałam bite trzy godziny nad opisywaniem tych uczuc i tak dalej...WOW mój najdłuzszy czas w pisaniu nexta =D Sorcia za błędy izapraszam do komentowania :) Rzodział 22 Nagle poczułem szturchnięcie. Z trudem spojrzałem na ta osobę. Szczerbatek. Nie chciałem go widzieć. Wziąłem kilka ryb dla siebie po czym wymaszerowałem z kuchni,lecz pobiegł za mną. '-''Czkawka! Gdzie idziesz?!-spytał wyrównując kroku z moim. ' '''Serce żałośnie mi zabiło,powodując kolejna fale bólu. Nie chciałem....lecz musiałem...' '-Jak najdalej od ciebie zdrajco...-powiedziałem przyspieszając. ' Zaskoczony przystanął,patrząc na mnie z bólem i smutkiem w oczach. Chyba się tego nie spodziewał...tego,że dowiem się prawdy. Ignorując poczucie winy i jeszcze jakiegoś uczucia udałem się na główna polane. Miałem zamiar iść do mojego miejsca,na skalpę z której widać było całą główna polanę Sanktuarium. Gdy już tam byłem,usadowiłem się wygodnie i zacząłem jeść. Starałem się zbytnio nie myśleć o moim przy...NIE STOP! ON nie jest moim PRZYJACIELEM!!. Ale nie dawałem rady. Myśli same szły w tym kierunku,wspomnienia powracały niczym natłok nie dając nawet wziąć porządnego oddechu....dusiły mnie...od wewnątrz. Dlaczego on mi to zrobił? Przecież dogadywaliśmy się...i to nawet bardzo dobrze. Dlaczego w jego zielonych,jak trawa oczach widziałem ból i smutek? Przerażenie? Dlaczego? Przecież nie powinienem go obchodzić...Powinien mieć mnie gdzieś....a On? Zamiast pozwolić mi umrzeć,rzucił się na mojego oprawcę...a później cały czas przy mnie był...nie powinien... To jest za bardzo skomplikowane...nie rozumiem tego wszystkiego... Siedziałem na skalnej skalpie kilka godzin. Patrzyłem jak małe smoki się bawią...jak te większe patrzą na nich z rozbawieniem i czułością. Raz po raz mym ciałem wstrząsał dreszcz,a serce żałośnie biło,powodując z każdym swoim uderzeniem ból,okropny ból. Jednymi słowy cierpiałem...i to bardzo. Przed oczami co raz stawały mi radosne sceny naszych wygłupów czy zabaw...to jak spędzaliśmy razem czas. Jak on mógł? Tak bezczelnie mnie okłamać... Potrząsnąłem głową,chcąc wybić z niej te wszystkie myśli. ' '-No nareszcie cię znalazłam...-usłyszałem głos swojej mamy. Popatrzyłem na nią pustym wzrokiem. Cicho westchnęła,przysiadając się obok mnie.-Czkawka co się dzieje? Szczerbatek również jest smutny...leży tylko i patrzy się w jeden punkt już od kilku godzin. Zgaduję,że ty również przez ten czas siedziałeś patrząc się w jedno miejsce,prawda?-spytała. Wzruszyłem tylko ramionami.-Co się dzieje? Pokłóciliście się? ' '-To koniec...-wyszeptałem cicho. '-Co? Koniec czego? Czkawka o czym ty mówisz?!-powiedziała zdezorientowana.' '-...koniec naszej przyjaźni...jeśli w ogóle była...-wyszeptałem starając się ukryć załamanie w głosie.' '-Ale jak to?! Czkawka mów jaśniej! Przecież jesteście najlepszymi przyjaciółmi!-westchnąłem ciężko.' '-Szczerbatek mnie okłamał. On tylko udawał przede mną,to że jet moim przyjacielem...specjalnie. Został wybrany do tego...Oszukał mnie...-wyszeptałem ledwo co. Widziałem kątem oka jak Chmuroskok przysłuchuje się tej rozmowie.' '-Okłamał cię?! Kto ci to powiedział!-krzyknęła zaskoczona.' '-Ciszej...powiedział mi to ten smok,który chciał mnie zabić...-nie byłem w stanie mówić. Głos mi się łamał,a w gardle narosła gula bólu. Ciałem po raz kolejny wstrząsną dreszcz. Skuliłem się bardziej,nie chcąc dopuścić do siebie nikogo z zewnątrz. Chciałem być sam...tylko sam. Nawet nie przyjąłem do świadomości odlotu Chmurka.' '-Czkawka...powinniście porozmawiać. Nie sądzę,żeby Szczerbatek był zdolny do okłamania ciebie,a tym bardziej do zdradzenia...porozmawiajcie...a zobaczysz,że to wyjdzie Wam na dobre....Mam go zawołać?-spytała z nadzieją słyszalna w głosie. Nie wiedziałem co robić. Serce mówiło mi,żebym się zgodził...a rozum,żebym odmówił. Brakowało mi go...chciałem przynajmniej go zobaczyć.-Pójdę po niego...-usłyszałem jeszcze cichy szept Valki,po czym zniknęła z pola widzenia...' CDN. Next może jeszcze dzisiaj :) Ale to zależy od was :) Jak mnie ładnie poprosicie to może będę taka dobra =D i napiszę :DD Sorcia za błędy i zapraszam do komentowania :) Rozdział 23 Nie wiedziałem czy jestem gotowy na spotkanie z nim. Prawda pragnąłem tego...ale jednocześnie nie chciałem go widzieć. Byłem skołowany. Sam nie wiedziałem czego chce. Co jeśli okaże się to prawdą? ''' '''Ty durniu! Valka mówiła,że przez kilka godzin leżał z wbitym wzrokiem w jeden punkt!-odezwał się cichy głosik,głosik pochodzący prosto z serca. Ale to go nie usprawiedliwia! Dlaczego od razu nie przyszedł do ciebie,by to wszystko wyjaśnić!-tym razem usłyszałem inny głos,który pochodził od rozumu. Cicho jęknąłem chowając twarz w dłonie. Miałem już dosyć. Nagle usłyszałem cichy trzepot skrzydeł...wiedziałem do kogo one należą. Podniosłem powoli głowę i spojrzałem na Szczerbatka,który patrzył na mnie z bólem w oczach,lecz także z nadzieją. Powili zaczął podchodzić do mnie. Zatrzymał się dopiero kilka metrów ode mnie. Usiadł i wbił we mnie swój zielony wzrok. '-Czy...czy to prawda?-spytałem słabym głosem. Czarny jak noc smok spojrzał na mnie smutno i pokiwał twierdząco głową. W tym momencie moje serce zostało przebite sztyletem. W gardle narosła gula,której nawet nie śniło się ustąpić. Wstrząsnął mną dreszcz. Pragnąłem uciec stąd jak najdalej. Zakopać się gdzieś,żeby nikt mnie nie znalazł.... i cierpieć w samotności. Lecz tego nie zrobiłem...chciałem wiedzieć...musiałem wiedzieć-Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?-spytałem ledwo słyszalnym szeptem.' '-''Czkawka...ja...przepraszam. Wiem,że nic nie mam na swoja obronę,ale pozwól,że ci powiem jak było naprawdę...proszę...-dodał widząc zwątpienie w moich oczach. Zrezygnowany pokiwałem głową,dając znak,żeby kontynuował.-''Jest prawdą to,że wybrano mnie do tego. Z samego początku obserwowałem ciebie przez kilka dni... i to wtedy zrozumiałem,że nie mogę tego zrobić. Wycofałem się z tego wszystkiego,lecz nie przerwałem obserwowania ciebie. Już wtedy wiedziałem,że jesteś inny...tu nawet nie chodziło o twój wygląd,lecz o charakter. Zachowywałeś się inaczej,inaczej myślałeś...dlatego nie chciałem nic tobie robić...nawet być wmieszany w to wszystko...A gdy się zaprzyjaźniliśmy poprzysiągłem sobie,że będę cię chronił. Zaprzyjaźniając się z tobą...utwierdzałem się w swoich przekonaniach-''zamilkł na chwilę,by po chwili się znowu odezwać.-''Ja przepraszam cię...-''nie dałem mu dokończyć.' '-Mogłeś przynajmniej powiedzieć...a nie okłamywać mnie. Wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej...-przerwałem na chwilkę,by poukładać sobie to co chce powiedzieć. A gdy już to zrobiłem,gdy zdobyłem się na odwagę,żeby wypowiedzieć tak bardzo raniące mnie słowa...otworzyłem usta i wyszeptałem je: -Jaka mam pewność,że nigdy więcej mnie nie okłamiesz? Jak mogę ci zaufać,po tym wszystkim? Ja...nie chcę ciebie widzieć...nie chce,żebyś był już moim przyjacielem...-wyszeptałem. Coś wewnątrz mnie zaczęło niemiłosiernie boleć. Dopiero po chwili uświadomiłem sobie,że to moje serce...że to ono wydaje z siebie ostatnie przyjacielskie bicie,by po chwili bić tak cicho,tak boląc...jak nigdy dotąd...' '-''Czkawka....proszę cie...ja wiem,że źle zrobiłem...-''zaczął łamiącym się głosem. W jego zielonych oczach widziałem jak zbierają się łzy,ja sam miałem je w swoich. Miałem już coś powiedzieć,lecz raptownie wzbił się w powietrze. Patrzyłem na niego jak odlatuje. Jak leci pośród wszystkich smoków,które patrzyły na niego,jak i na mnie współczująco. Na chwilę odwróciłem wzrok...tylko na chwilę,by tego pożałować do końca swoich dni. Gdy po raz kolejny spojrzałem na oddalającego się Szczerbatka...zobaczyłem jak jeden z tych źle nastawionych...specjalnie na niego wpada. Szczerbatek pod wpływem tego uderzenia stracił równowagę,jak i przytomność. Zaczął spadać w kierunku lodowatej wody. Wszystkie smoki patrzyły na to z przerażeniem,nikt nie był w stanie się ruszyć,bowiem w tamtym miejscu można było pozbawić się życia. Patrzyłem jak bezwładnie spada w dół. Moje serce na ten widok wybiło ostre bicia. Raptownie się podniosłem,podbiegając do krawędzi. ' '''Musze coś zrobić! Poleciałbym łapiąc go,lecz nie jestem smokiem!-krzyczałem w myślach,beztrosko. ' Nagle poczułem jak moje znamię na nadgarstku pulsuje,mrowiąc. Czas zwolnił. Widziałem jak Szczerbatek spada powoli...jak wszystkie smoki patrzą się to na mnie to na nieprzytomnego Szczerba. Czułem jak coś się ze mną dzieje. Jak mrowi całe moje ciało,a najbardziej znamię w kształcie zwiniętej Nocnej Furii. Smoczy Jeździec jest w stanie poświęcić wszystko,by ratować swego przyjaciela Usłyszałem tak dobrze znany mi głos,babci. ''' '''Poczułem jak coś wyrasta mi z pleców...upadłem na czworaka nie mogąc wytrzymać bólu. Pragnąłem krzyczeć,drzeć się w wniebogłosy,lecz coś mnie powstrzymywało,a mianowicie świadomość...świadomość śmierci mojego przyjaciela. Co z tego,że mnie oszukał!! Ważne jest,to żeby teraz go uratować! Nabrałem nagle bardzo dużo siły...wypełniała całe moje smocze ciało...tak smocze...byłem smokiem czarnym jak noc. Przeklętym pomiotem burzy i samej samiusieńkiej śmierci. Nocna Furią. Z rykiem wydobywającym się z mojego gardła,rzuciłem się na pomoc przyjacielowi. Leciałem najszybciej jak mogłem. Wszystko na powrót wróciło do normy. Czas znowu przyspieszył,a ja pędziłem od niego szybciej...by ratować przyjaciela. Byłem już tak blisko...nie obchodziło mnie to,że mogę zginąć. To nie było ważne. Nagły podmuch lodowatego wiatru wypchnął mnie dalej od spadającego nieprzytomnie przyjaciela. Nie dawałem się. Za wszelka cenę pikowałem w dół,wydając przy tym charakterystyczny świst i ryk dla Nocnej Furii. Widząc,że Szczerb jest już naprawdę bardzo blisko wody...dostałem nowej dawki energii. Z ogłuszającym rykiem rzuciłem się w jego stronę. Naszykowałem już łapy...Jeszcze chwila...niecałe pięć metrów...cztery...trzy...dwa...jeden...MAM CIĘ! Trzymając przyjaciela,szybko odleciałem z tamtego miejsca. Ułożyłem go na miękkiej trawie,sam lądując blisko niego. Zacząłem desperacko go szturchać. '-''SZCZERBATEK!!!!' ''CDN. Wiem...jestem zła. Kończyc w takim momencie...i jeszcze robiąc to Szczerbowi...ale za to CZKAWKA-PÓŁSMOK!! =D Niespodziewaliście sie tego,prawda? Następny next może jeszcze dzisiaj :) Sprzyja mi wena i mam świetny humor :) ''Rozdział 24'' Nie miałem pojęcia co robić. Cały czas go szturchałem...robiłem wszystko żeby tylko się poruszył,żeby zrobił cokolwiek. Widziałem kątem oka jak wszystkie smoki się zbierają wokół mnie,jak podbiega do nas Valka z Chmuroskokiem,jak przystaje oniemiała na mój widok. ' '-Czkawka...-wyszeptała przestraszona. Spojrzałem na nią proszącym wzrokiem. Podeszła powoli bliżej i uklękła.-Trzeba go przenieść do polanki obok,tam go zbadam i dam lek,jeśli będzie taka potrzeba.-powiedziała coś sprawdzając. Kiwnąłem głową,po czym wzbiłem się w powietrze,biorąc przyjaciela. Dałem jeszcze znam Stormcutterowi. Wiedział co ma zrobić. Oddaliłem się w stronę leczniczej polany. Będąc już tam położyłem ostrożnie Szczerbatka,którym po chwili zajęła się Valka. Siedziałem cicho patrząc na jej poczynania. To wszystko przeze mnie...gdybym mu wybaczył to wydarzenie nie miałoby miejsca. Wszystko byłoby dobrze,a my bawilibyśmy się w najlepsze,a tak... Cicho pisnąłem,patrząc na Szczerbiego. ' '-Czkawka...mógłbyś się....przemienić? -spytała niepewnie. Pokręciłem przecząco głową. Jak na razie wolałem pozostać w smoczej postaci. Jeszcze mam jedna ważną rzecz do zrobienia. Cicho westchnęła.-To podejdź tu...muszę ci coś pokazać.-zrobiłem tak jak kazała. Będąc już przy Szczerbie wskazała na coś znajdującego się na jego głowie.-Widzisz tę ranę? -pokiwałem głowa na tak.-Ta rana jest dość poważna...do końca nie jestem pewna,ale chyba spowoduje zaniki pamięci...bądź całkowitą utratę...-powiedziała obmywając ranę. Zdębiałem. ŻE CO?!!!-Mogłabym ciebie o coś prosić?-spytała. Pokiwałem głowa na tak.-Sam dobrze wiesz,że ślina Nocnych Furii jest lecznicza i...-przerwała widząc co zamierzam zrobić. Domyśliłem się co ode mnie chce. Podszedłem do jakiejś miski i naplułem tak kilka razy. Po czym na powrót znalazłem się przy nieprzytomnym przyjacielu. To wszystko moja wina...to przeze mnie...-Nie martw się. Wszystko będzie dobrze,zobaczysz synku...Nie zadręczaj się.-usłyszałem. Popatrzyłem na nią jedynie,po czym znowu wbiłem wzrok w Szczerba. Po kilku minutach miał już opatrunek i mogłem go przenieść do naszego pokoju. Tak tez zrobiłem. ''' '''Wziąłem go ostrożnie,uważając na uszkodzona głowę i poleciałem do naszego pokoju. Wleciałem do środka i ostrożnie położyłem Szczerbatka na jego legowisku. Jeszcze raz go szturchnąłem po czym wyleciałem z pokoju. Kierowałem się w stronę głównej polany,na która po chwili już wlatywałem. Wylądowałem na środku,rozglądając się za Chmurkiem. Znalazłem go przy drzewie,rozmawiał z tym smokiem,który wleciał w Szczerba. Teraz już nic się nie liczyło. To przez niego Szczerbatek nie będzie nic pamiętał! Z ogromna szybkością rzuciłem się na przestraszonego smoka. Przyszpiliłem go do podłoża. '-''TO PRZEZ CIEBIE KRETYNIE!!!!-''wrzasnąłem na cały regulator. Smoki znajdujące w pobliżu zasłoniły sobie uszy.' '-''Czkawka! Złaź z niego!-krzyknął Chmuroskok. Nie za bardzo się tym przejąłem. Wrzasnąłem na smoka znajdującego się pode mną, jeszcze raz. W podświadomości szykowałem już plazmę. To jego wina! To niech poniesie konsekwencje! Połowicznie również moja,ale to nie ja wleciałem w niego! Tylko ten idiota! ' '''Nagle znalazłem się na ziemi. Nade mną znajdował się ten kretyn. Miał więcej siły ode mnie,lecz ja byłem sprytniejszy. Uderzyłem go łapą z całej siły w pysk...i tak kilka razy. Bronił się jak mógł...a kiedy nowa dawka energii rozlała się po moim ciele,zepchnąłem go z siebie. Na powrót przyszpiliłem go do ziemi. Moim ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz nienawiści. Adrenalina wypełniała moje żyły. Byłem wściekły...mój umysł zapanowała Furia. Pragnąłem tylko jednego : Zemsty. Otworzyłem swoja mordkę i miałem już strzelać,kiedy nagle usłyszałem przerażony głos Valki:' '-Czkawka! Szybko! Coś się dzieje ze Szczerbatkiem!-raptownie zeskoczyłem z przerażonego smoka.' '-''Zajmij się nim Chmuroskok,ale tak porządnie...-powiedziałem zwracając się do pomarańczowego smoka,który skiną twierdząco głową. Udałem się za Valką,która biegła ile sił w nogach...a ja za nią. Miałem złe przeczucia i nie chciałem,żeby się sprawdziły. Będąc już na miejscu doznałem szoku...' CDN. Macie prawo mnie zabić. Jakos tak wyszło,przy pisaniu wpadłam na ten pomysł...sorcia :) Przepraszam za błędy i zapraszam do komentowania :) Next najprawdopodobniej będzie dopiero w czwartek. Dzisiaj juz chyba nie...wyganiają mnie sprzed kompa... :( Rozdział 25 '''Mój pokój był doszczętnie zniszczony. Na kamiennych ścianach były znaki po plazmie,wszystkie moje projekty były porozrzucane po pokoju,tworząc istny bajzel,moje łóżko połamane na większe i mniejsze części,legowisko było przełamane na pół...a pośród tego wszystkiego stał w pozycji gotowej do ataku, przestraszony Szczerbatek. ' '-Czkawka zrób coś...nie jestem pewna,ale on chyba nic nie pamięta...-wyszeptała moja mama. Spojrzałem na nią z bólem wymalowanym w oczach. -Przykro mi...-szepnęła. Nie,nie,nie...tak nie może być....przecież...Nie czas teraz na to!' Pozbierałem się w sobie...teraz nie jest pora na użalanie się nad sobą! Teraz muszę pomóc mojemu przyjacielowi! Z ta myślą zacząłem się przemieniać. Poczułem ból na całym ciele,który stopniowo wraz z przemiana w człowieka malał. Zamknąłem na chwile oczy,by skupić się bardziej na przemianie,a nie na otaczającej mnie rzeczywistości. Czułem jak moje ciało wraca do poprzednich rozmiarów...jak czarne łuski znajdujące się na moim ciele,zastępuje skóra. Jak skrzydła maleją,by po chwili zniknąć...Dosłownie już po chwili byłem człowiekiem. Otworzyłem oczy. Czułem jak znamię na moim nadgarstku mrowi. Podwinąłem lekko rękaw odsłaniając czarne znamię w kształcie zwiniętej Nocnej Furii...teraz przynajmniej wiem co oznacza. Bezgłośnie westchnąłem przenosząc wzrok na Valkę,która stała oniemiała,patrząc na mnie. Leciutko się uśmiechnąłem, po czym spojrzałem na warczącego cicho Szczerbatka. '-Zostaw mnie z nim,mamo...-wyszeptałem cicho.' '-Ale...' '-Proszę...-powiedziałem patrząc jej w oczy. Widziałem niezdecydowanie wymalowane w nich.' '-No dobrze....ale uważaj na siebie. On ciebie nie pamięta.-powiedziała cofając się w kierunku jeszcze nie spalonych drzwi.' '-Ja zawsze uważam...-wyszeptałem. Wywróciła jedynie oczami i zamknęła drzwi. Wziąłem głębszy wdech i swój wzrok skierowałem na Szczerbiego.' Zacząłem do niego powoli podchodzić,co powodowało jego głośniejsze warczenie. '-Hej,spokojnie...ja nie chce ci nic zrobić...chce tylko pomóc...-mówiłem kojącym i spokojnym głosem,co niestety nie skutkowało.-Szczerbatku...to ja,Czkawka twój najlepszy przyjaciel...-nie dane mi było skończyć. Szczerbo przeleciał nade mną i wyważył drzwi. Nie widziałem dokładnie w która stronę poleciał. Do pokoju wpadła Valka.' '-Co się stało? Coś ci zrobił?-spytała wystraszona.' '-Szczerb uciekł...i nic mi nie zrobił.-odparłem smętnie. -Szczerbatek nigdy nic mi nie zrobi...prędzej rzuciłby się w ogień,niż coś zrobił...-Cicho westchnęła podchodząc do mnie.' '-Synku,Szczerbatek nie jest już sobą...znaczy...powrócił do swojej dawnej postaci,tej zanim się poznaliście...Stracił pamięć i wątpię w to,żeby ja kiedyś odzyskał...Daj sobie spokój z tym...Zostaw go,daj mu spokój...pozwól żyć tak jak kiedyś żył...' Coś się zagotowało we mnie,gdy usłyszałem te słowa. Wyrwałem się z uścisku mamy i przeszyłem ją wściekłym spojrzeniem. '-NIGDY SOBIE NIE DAM SPOKOJU!!! SZCZERBATEK TO MÓJ NAJLEPSZY PRZYJACIEL,KTÓRY MNIE POTRZEBUJE!!!-wrzasnąłem i wyszedłem z pokoju. Byłem wściekły. Jak ona mogła...?! Przecież sama dobrze wie,że jeśli chodzi o mojego przyjaciela to mogę nawet przejść do radykalnych czynów. No dobra rozumiem,że się o mnie martwi,ale nie przesadzajmy! Znam Szczerba i wiem ,że nic mi nie zrobi! Nawet nie byłby w stanie...' Przemierzałem tunele w poszukiwaniu Szczerbatego. Przecież nie mógł daleko odlecieć. Nawet jakby coś zapamiętał z tej plątaniny korytarzy to i tak mógłby się zgubić...Ja sam czasami się gubię w tych tunelach,a mieszkam już tu od 3 lat! Po pięciu godzinach łażenia pomiędzy tunelami miałem już dosyć. Nie znalazłem go. Najprawdopodobniej jest już daleko stąd,a ja łażę jak jaki pacan!! Zmęczony udałem się na główna polankę. Jak zawsze przywitały mnie małe Szponiaki,które nie chciały się odczepić ode mnie. Kiedy już się uporałem z wścibskimi smoczkami usiadłem sobie pod drzewem i oparłem się o nie. Wzrokiem skakałem po wszystkich smokach i rzeczach. Dlaczego byłem taki głupi? Dlaczego musiałem się na niego obrazić?! No dlaczego?!! A teraz...zamiast wygłupiać się wraz z nim...to siedzę samotnie pod drzewem i mam ochotę się rozpłakać jak małe dziecko! Jestem istnym przykładem debilizmu,a większego przykładu na całym Arhipelagu nie znajdziesz. Zrezygnowany omiotłem spojrzeniem cała polankę. Mój wzrok zatrzymał się dłużej na półce skalnej. Niby nic...półka jak półka,ale coś tam jest...Powoli podniosłem się...w dalszym ciągu obserwowałem tą półkę,na której często przesiadywałem. Miałem do niej sentyment. Sam nie jestem pewien dlaczego...może dlatego,że widać z niej całą polanę? Nie wiem...Raptownie przerwałem rozmyślania rejestrując jakiś ruch wewnątrz skalnej półki. Wzrok momentalnie mi się wyostrzył,tak samo było ze słuchem...Znowu coś się poruszyło. Teraz miałem pewność,że nie miałem jakiś omamów. Powolnym krokiem ruszyłem pod skałę,na której znajdowała się malutka jaskinia. Będąc już pod nią zacząłem się wspinać po niej. Wiem,że mogłem zmienić się w smoka i polecieć tam,lecz nie przyzwyczaiłem się jeszcze do tego. Wolałem się wspiąć... Po kilku minutach wspinaczki byłem już na miejscu. Dźwignąłem się na równe nogi,po czym rozejrzałem. Wydawałoby się,że nikogo nie ma...lecz wytrącił mnie z tego zdania jeden cichy pisk,który rozpoznałbym wszędzie... '-Szczerbatek...' CDN. Prosze bardzo :) Nastepny next bedzie czwartek-piątek jakos tak :) Mogłabym napisac wcześniej,lecz przez następne dwa tygodnie jestem przytłoczona gmarem sprawdzianów,kartkówek i odpytywania...nienawidze szkoły....kto ja tak w ogóle wymyslił?!?! Sorcia za błędy i zapraszam do komentowania :) Rozdział 26 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania